Strangeness And Charm
by xxamhh
Summary: AU. Caroline isn't human but she's also not a vampire so what is she?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I never wanted to be this, I actually didn't think it could be possible, to become this. I didn't even know it could be real, I always thought they were just stories we read in books or watched on TV never did I actually believe I could become one.

You're probably going crazy trying to figure out what the heck I'm actually talking about but this is it, for the first time ever in my entire life I'm going to actually say the words. I, Caroline Forbes, am a werewolf.

I know, total shocker. You probably think I'm completely crazy right now and that I should be in a hospital with other insane people but I am being completely honest. I'm a werewolf and werewolves actually exist. Just like vampires, I didn't believe any of it until I actually became one. Oh, and don't forget about the witches, I actually met a witch and we've become very close but he's no longer in town.

It's crazy because I didn't have anyone to tell me much about the whole thing or tell me what would trigger the curse. It just happened and now I'm a werewolf.

No one in my family knows, my mom doesn't know and I would never call my dad to tell him this. He would probably be the first one to pick a gun and kill me and even though I am this now and this is my future I don't want to die. I want to continue my life, I deserve to life even if I am a werewolf.

Becoming a werewolf has changed me but it's also very painful and very hard to keep a secret from my mother. The best part though, if you can consider it to be good, is my mom works a ton of hours so it's very easy to sneak out and turn and be back before my mom even realizes I'm gone.

Yes, some time I have gotten caught but I can't tell her the truth. Who'd know how she'd react and I don't have the time to find out. There are so much other things going on in my life. Like, going to high school and finishing my high school career, making sure no one in my werewolf pack gets hurt or killed and the most important one of all, not letting any one find out who I really am.

I'm actually very surprised that my mother hasn't gotten suspicious of anything and why every month I go to my best friends house but instead go out with the pack to change. In fact, I've been keeping this secret for two very long years and the fact that my mother hasn't found out makes me think it could be my father who gave me the werewolf gene.

Over the two years I've been a werewolf I've met a lot of great people and because you can't have the good with out the bad I've also met some terrible people but there's one certain person that has made a very huge impact in my life even though my friends hate me for it.

Confused? Well, I'm kind of head over heels for this guy, his name is Klaus, well every one calls him that but I get the special privilege to call him Nik, that's because he's real name is actually Niklaus. He's a both a vampire and a werewolf and if he breaks the curse, he'll be the first and only hybrid. Crazy, yes, but I've learned to live with it.

He's also crazy about turning other werewolves into hybrids once he's become one. He wasn't happy with the fact that I wouldn't tell him where my pack resides but I can't tell him. I made a promise to my pack to never tell even though I promised to help Nik with any thing he needs because I would do almost anything for him. Again, almost anything let's not forget that the man is pretty insane.

He's never here a lot but every time we get to spend together is wonderful and I care about Klaus a lot even though I've only ever told him this once. I'm just trying to survive because being a teen girl is already hard enough but becoming a teen werewolf is twice as hard.

But I should stop rambling now because it's a brand new day and I have a ton of work to do and if I want to become this year's new homecoming queen I have a lot of work to do if I want to be homecoming queen.

* * *

It's my senior year and I must win either homecoming queen or prom queen but because the year is only starting I think my best shot it to become homecoming queen. I must constantly look better than every girl in my class and I must prepare my winning speech.

I currently live in Connecticut with my mom, my parents are divorced and my dad lives in California with his new husband. I haven't spoken to my father in years and sometimes I wonder if it was he or my mom with the werewolf gene.

I don't even dare to ask because I don't want them to think I've gone mental or something and end up in an institute or talking to a psych, that I do not need.

I leave my house and arrive to school bright and early before all of the students arrive and I meet up with my best friends, Michael and Lauren, both who are also werewolves and if it wasn't for them I wouldn't have made it this far they have both literally saved me.

"I thought you would arrive before both of us." Lauren says smiling as she holds two cups of coffee and hands me one of them. I hug her and then hug Michael who's standing next to her.

"Sorry, I had to get everything organized." I explained. Lauren nodded as she looked at how much I was actually carrying and Michael took some of my things to give me a hand.

Michael was the perfect teddy bear and I understood as to why Lauren loved him. They both had been dating for about four years and they could be called our schools power couple if they actually cared about popularity, which they didn't.

Lauren was one of the most beautiful girls in our class, even though she was also the shortest that didn't stop her from always wearing a nice pair of heels that would keep her the same height as me. She was bright and very intelligent and was actually top of our class. She had dark jet-black hair with hazel eyes and a bright smile. She loved to laugh but she also yelled at both Michael and I when we were interested in other things besides homework.

Michael was the school's football quarterback and team captain and even though all the girls wanted him he only cared for Lauren and wasn't even interested in being popular what he cared about was playing for the team. He was tall, about six foot and five inches. A giant standing next to Lauren who was merely five foot one but that didn't matter to either of them.

"So where are we starting? Everyone should be arriving in half an hour." Lauren asks she looks at her watch.

"Right, let's start putting everything in the hallways and then the cafeteria since that's where everyone always is. Then if we still have any posters left we can put some outside by the lockers or something not exactly sure, classroom doors if the teachers let us. Once people start arriving we can hand out pins and the cookies I've brought." I explain.

My hands were filled with all the stuff that I had prepared for today. All including cookies telling people to vote for me, posters, ribbons, and button pins for people to wear. I was excited to hand things out to people and to get their vote. This was all I've ever wanted since freshman year and I have been working towards this day for years.

Homecoming wasn't until two more weeks so I had more than enough time to get them to vote for me. A lot of classmates all ready knew that I was one of the candidates for Homecoming queen and I was slowly making my way to getting students to vote for me but for the next two weeks nothing would matter except getting people votes.

Both Michael and Lauren followed me and together we began to post and tape the posters in the hallway walls. The more posters we tapped on to the wall I began to feel the excitement, as the days were getting closer to homecoming.

"I know tonight will be a long one but I was wondering if we could both go shopping this weekend or something?" I ask Lauren. I wanted to kill myself for actually taking so long in buying my own dress but Lauren still hadn't bought her own so we could definitely spend that time bounding together.

"Definitely, Michael has already rented his tux. It's the first time in which I'm the one not telling him to rent his tux." Lauren replies and I can't help but giggle.

"Will your parents be home tonight?" I ask.

Lauren shakes her head, "No, are you telling your mom you're spending the night at mine?"

"Yes, I don't know if she'll be working late and I just don't feel like getting in any more trouble for sneaking out since homecoming is so close." I say thoughtfully.

Almost every time there was a full moon I would tell my mom that I was spending the night at Lauren's. My mom never knew that Lauren's parents were always traveling. Neither did her parents know that she was a werewolf like me.

Lauren was actually adopted and her adoptive parents don't know about her werewolf background. The night that she turned she was home all by herself and practically destroyed her whole room but that she was lucky that her parents weren't around to find the mess the next morning. Lauren told me that the day after the first thing she did was clean her entire room and throw out everything she wrecked and replaced a few important things so her parents wouldn't know that she ruined everything she used to have.

Even though Lauren's parents were adoptive parents they still cared for her very much and most of the time they took her traveling with them but they couldn't make her go away when she had to attend school and Lauren understood her parents job was important.

Usually she just spends her time with either Michael or myself and I never did mind spending the night at her house, I actually loved it. My mom would always yell whenever she was home and never did care to spend time with me and it was one of the reasons that I missed my dad so much. He was the only one that actually was there to spend time with me unlike my mother. All she ever cares about is her job and being the best town's sheriff but she never understood that being her daughter was important too.

I shake my head of all the evil that is my mother and continue to tape posters with Lauren and Michael. I knew that Michael was actually bored and that he would rather be playing video games or getting extra sleep but he somehow became an older brother and I was very thankful for his help and I loved him very much.

"I think we're done with all the posters." Michael says as he wakes me up from my current daydream.

"Oh, good. I'll definitely have to bring more for tomorrow so that we could post them around the cafeteria. I thought I have enough for all the hallways and more but I guess I counted wrong." I reply as I look around at everything left I have to carry.

"There's still about ten posters left, we could post them in the cafeteria and bring more tomorrow for the hallway and classroom doors and in the classroom too if any teacher lets us." Lauren chips in.

"Perfect! Let's head to the cafeteria before everyone arrives for breakfasts." I demand and begin to walk away.

"Careful, Care," Michael says smiling and I shot him a look.

"You know you're having the time of your life." I add while I giggle.

Together we arrive to the cafeteria and post the last ten posters around the inside and outside. "I think that's about it."

"You're still going to help me pass out the ribbons and cookies, right?" I ask Lauren with bug puppy dog eyes.

"Definitely. We should set up where we'll find everyone." Lauren begins to plan. I knew that having a nerdy friend would always be boring but Lauren always did find a way to prove me wrong like always.

"Great, let's go, I think there's a table in front of the library we can use that table to put everything there and get people to vote. We'll also need one last poster so we can only tape 9 instead of 10." I begin to plan and leave the cafeteria.

Lauren walks besides me as Michael walks behind us and sits on the benches next to the library so he didn't have to help set up all the cookies, ribbons and pin I brought for every one to pin on their shirts. I smiled as I remembered the mess I left in my room with all the decorations and gifts I've prepared in order to win.

"And are you not helping because?" Lauren asked with her hands on her hips smiling at Michael.

"I did my good deed for the day, besides, you already know the football team is voting for Caroline." Michael replied and Lauren giggled.

"And you've done a very good job, you." Lauren replies as she walks over to where Michael is sitting and plants a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Enough love and more work!" I yell from the other side.

Michael chuckles as he hears my yelling and I finish getting everything prepared for the morning rush. "We should be resting you know." Michael says softly.

"We are." I reply quickly.

Michael scoffs, "Yeah right, you both know today is going to be a long day. By the way do you know when your boyfriend will be coming back to town?"

I shrug, "One, he's not my boyfriend and two, I have no idea. He hasn't contacted me in a few days now but I don't think he'll be coming to town any time soon and why do you ask you don't even like him."

It was true, both Lauren and Michael both hated that I was into Klaus and that I actually wanted to spend my time with him. I had been keeping a lot of secrets from both of them. I knew exactly what Klaus was up to and where he was but it was also true that we hadn't spoken in a few days. I didn't want to tell Lauren and Michael what Klaus was up to nor was I allowed to tell them.

Klaus wanted his plans to be kept secrets but he always confided me to tell me what he planned. In fact, if I were lucky I would also give him ideas. I never told my friends about the fact that every time I changed on the full moon I'd kill. I enjoy it too. The thrill that I get when I hunt someone whenever I change excites me even though people shouldn't get harmed because I've changed species. I had a twisted head sometimes, just like Klaus.

He always told me a lot of his secrets, if you were to consider them secrets. I never thought what he actually shared with me were secrets because at first he never spoke about his past. It wasn't until he trusted me that he began to tell me about his past, like the fact he has brothers and his sister and what he was like when he was a human. I've always wanted to meet his family but never did because he had daggered his entire family; but when we were alone he opened the coffins for me one night so that I could see their faces.

"So you have no idea what he's been up to?" Lauren asked.

"No, like I said I haven't spoken to him." I replied forcefully.

I hated when both of them would bring the topic about Klaus. They never understood my feelings; they never liked how I would get upset when Klaus would leave because I never knew when I'd be able to see him again. Klaus always came back for me but I hated not being able to see him a lot.

What they didn't understand was the fact that Klaus would always come back for me no matter what. The problem was how much it saddens me not being able to speak with him for so long, but Klaus always came back for me.

Lauren and Michael never understand my feelings for him. I have to keep secrets from everyone and they do understand that part about my life because both Lauren and Michael have their shares of secrets too. What they don't understand is the fact that I have to lie to everyone, including them, but with Klaus I can do and say anything my heart desires.

I still remember to this date how Klaus and I met.

"_Maddox what are you doing here?" I asked my witchy friend Maddox. He never liked me calling him Maddox. He wanted every one to know that he was a warlock and not a witch but he perform witchcraft so to me he was still and always my witchy friend. _

"_I'm waiting for someone, come and join me while I wait." Maddox replied smiling as he was sitting in the far dark corner of the café. _

"_Whom are you waiting for exactly?" I wondered as I sat down and looked around the busy café and turned to watch him, "If I told you, you would never believe me." He replied simply. _

"_I thought I told you to be here by yourself?" A voice from behind me growled. I turned around and looked up to a tall blond man with blue eyes. He was strong and was very angry but still very, very attractive. And even though he was most certainly not smiling and I could spot his very gorgeous and attractive dimples. _

_I got up from my seat and smiled at him, "I'm sorry I just got here. I'll leave you two alone." I said smiling and turned to Maddox. _

"_I'll see you around, yeah?" I asked and he nodded smiling brightly in return. _

"_I still have a lot more to teach you." Maddox replied. _

_He was right though, Maddox knew that I was a new werewolf and that I didn't know much about the supernatural life. I wanted nothing more than to learn as much as I could about witches, vampires and werewolves and Maddox was willing to teach me. He enjoyed having someone interested in learning close to him. _

_When I turned around to leave I was lightly stopped. "Now hold on a second, love," I listened to the man say. _

_I raised my eyebrow as I looked down to where his hand was touching my arm and holding me. He chuckled and let go off me in return. "What's your name?" _

"_Caroline." I said simply and looked at Maddox with confusion and he only shrugged. _

"_Now I think you can help me." He added. _

"_You expect me to help a complete stranger, who's name I don't even know?" I asked seriously. _

_He chuckled, "Your kind don't come along too easily and I need your kind. I know you could tell me where your pack resides." He said and I rolled my eyes. _

"_Good luck with that. Bye, Maddox." I said as I walked away. _

_Our first meeting was a little confrontational but back then I still couldn't control my temper. It took Maddox months to help me control my temper and not want to kill some one to death. To this day Klaus and I are still very confrontational but we also care for each other deeply. It's hard to not get into fights when both parties are very stubborn. _

"Really? I would have thought he'd told you where exactly he goes off for months leaving you depressed." Michael said softly and his voice brought me back to the real world.

"Maybe I'm not as important to him as I think I am." I replied defensively and rolled my eyes. I opened up the cookie boxes as I watched some students approaching us by the library.

Michael as usual ignored me but Lauren paid attention to every thing I said as I defended Klaus every second of my life. They didn't understand how I was capable of being okay with his lifestyle or even more how I could be in a relationship with someone I only saw once every few months.

I put on my best smile and I quickly begin passing out cookies and ribbons with my name on it. Lauren was the best help I could have asked for and I was really excited that she was just as excited as I was in helping me win. She understood how much I've wanted to be the homecoming queen and I was so grateful to have her friendship because with out her I would be all by myself and I would be confused about me being a werewolf.

I remember the night I killed someone and how it triggered the curse. The last thing I wanted was to kill some one. I didn't even know that I could trigger something so painful by killing someone.

Kayla, that was her name. We were alone walking back home from a long day of shopping. We were together just laughing and having fun while making fun of everything that we saw as we walked.

We were carrying a bunch of shopping bags filled with clothes and we were only joking. Shoving each other back and forth and at one point I pushed, I thought I had pushed her lightly but instead she fell over to the road and out of nowhere a car drove by and hit her. It was only later that we realized that car never made the stop he was supposed to and was going over the speed limit. If the driver had slowed down he would have never killed Kayla.

I was so afraid because we were just joking around and making fun of each other when out of nowhere the car comes and kills her. I never wanted to kill Kayla; she was my best friend since we were kids. We even started kindergarten together. We were just having fun and her death was my fault. In the end, it triggered the curse and I became a werewolf on the next full moon.

I didn't even know I was turning until I just started crying in aching pain. I was having dinner with my mom at the local restaurant when I began to change. I had to run out half way through our dinner. My mother yelled so much because I just got up and ran off with out telling her where I was going but I didn't want to hurt her. I knew I had to run away. It took me about five or six hours to fully change and it was the most painful experience I've ever had to go through.

It was the next day that when I finally fell asleep and got some rest that I had a dream about the night before and I realized what exactly had happened to me. Even then, the first night as a werewolf I killed people. At first I was in denial until the next full moon and the same pain I went through the first time happened for the second time. It was Maddox who explained to me what I had become. After he told he was a Warlock he taught me more about my new life.

It was about three months later when I met Nik and he told me who he was and how he was both a vampire and werewolf. At first I couldn't believe that werewolves were real it took me months to believe vampire were real and even more that there was a thing called the original vampires and Nik was one of them.

I sigh to myself as I realize that the first bell has ringed and I had to get going to class. "Come on, Care, we're going to be late," Lauren says loudly as the hallways fill with people and the big crowd forms outside the cafeteria. I no longer had any more cookies or ribbons left. Everything was gone and I was happy I had many supporters ready to vote for me in two weeks.

"All right, let's go." I say gently and begin to walk away. Lauren gives Michael a quick kiss on the lips and he leaves for his first period class.

Michael had first period Chemistry while Lauren and I had Economics in the morning. I was thankful that I had actually taken the time to do my homework last night for this class because then I would have Lauren yelling in my ear telling me how irresponsible I am and how I should focus more on homework and less on homecoming.

"Caroline, you did do the homework, right?" Lauren asks.

"Yes, I knew you'd be yelling at me so yes, I did it." I say stubbornly while I roll my eyes at the same time.

"So why are you out of it today?" Lauren wonders.

I sigh, "I really don't know." I whisper as we walk towards our class.

"Is it tonight?" Lauren asks.

"No, I'm used to this by now." I reply and I was right. I was used to every full moon by now. I've been a werewolf for two years and I was used to the pain by now. I was also used to having to lie and having to lie to my mom, always making her believe I'm sleeping at Lauren's when in fact we would meet the pack and change together.

I actually wondered what it would be like to change by myself and not be judge by all the other grown up werewolves from Lauren's pack. They hated having teenagers around so I always did my best to stay away from them. It's not like I wanted to be with them in the middle of no where and have to listen to their cries of pain as they changed or have them listen to me as I changed but that's what happens when you're an animal.

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me about anything?" Lauren said gently as she grabbed for my hand and gently squeezed it.

"I know I really don't know why I'm out of it maybe its all the homecoming stuff. Come on, the bell is about to ring and please don't make me sit in front of the class again." I beg and Lauren laughs.

"You know I have to wear my glasses and it's just easier for me to sit up front." Lauren supports hoping that I'm okay with sitting in the front but I'm not.

"No, we got called on like fifty times yesterday because of you." I yelled in protest.

"Fine, make me get a headache because I'm half blind and need glasses to read everything." Lauren says stubbornly.

"So wear your glasses and you won't get a headache." I reply and laughing at her.

"Ow!" I yell at Lauren nudges my rib with her elbow and I have to rub myself after the pain. I continue to giggle as we get inside the classroom and sit in the middle of the class. I really didn't feel like getting picked on when I didn't read all of the material and I just skimmed through it while doing my homework.

Lauren took of her glasses from her school bag and put them on, "Now you look smart or should I say smart_er_." I add while I giggle. Lauren smiles and sticks her tongue out at me and we begin to laugh together but we're abruptly stopped when our teacher walks inside and begins the class.

Like always, I place my purse on top of my desk in order to hide me from not taking any notes and Lauren immediately shakes her head at me. I usually take not but I don't know why I feel so distracted.

But before I could even force myself to concentrate my phone vibrate from inside my handbag and I quickly dig in while trying to find it. I grab the phone and turn it on to read the new text message I receive and I feel my breathing stop when I realize from who it from.

"_Hello, love."_

* * *

Hello Everyone!

Please tell me how you all enjoy this brand new story I've had cooked up for over a year and I am now beginning to publish it. I really hope you enjoy this and I think this story could have so much potential and I really want you guys to tell me all of your opinions and give me all the feedback you can tell me. I won't stop this story if it doesn't have reviews or anything because I think it's one of my better ideas so please sit back and enjoy all the chapters and enjoy my brand new story.

Do follow and review if you want to give me your thoughts. LOVE YOU ALL, and have a wonderful weekend. I have to work tomorrow :( sucks so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My stomach immediately falls down and I can feel the butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I didn't know what to do, for the past couple of days the last thing on my mind was Nik, but today he was the only person I could think and I couldn't get him out of my mind, even if he didn't care about my high school problems.

I try to think of a witty remark or something but I just can't. Instead I look around the classroom to get some inspiration but nothing came to mind.

_It's nice to hear from you. _

I quickly reply and put phone away, hoping that he didn't reply back. He probably didn't know that I was mad at him but surely, like always, I was definitely wrong. Nik replies immediately.

_Don't be mad, love, you know I told you I had things to take care of. _

I shake my head softly and hope my teacher doesn't catch me texting as I completely ignore his lectures but instead it's Lauren who's scolding me as she sits next to me.

"Care, why aren't you doing the work he assigned?" She whispers as she leans over and raises her eyebrow as she wonders why I'm holding my phone so tightly.

"Sorry, it's just my mom," I whisper back and take out my economics book and notebook and try to do the assignment the teacher told us to do.

_Maybe you should be more open as to what you're doing and then I wouldn't be mad._

I sighed, I couldn't concentrate I could only think about Nik and what the heck he was doing and why he was taking so long to reply but on queue my phone vibrates on my lap.

_Go to dinner with me and I will tell you everything. _

I sighed and shook my head. He never told me anything over the phone; it's like he thought NASA was going to find out or something. He'd only ever tell me things when we were in person in a place where no one could see us. He was so difficult but he didn't hate taking me out to dinner because I knew that he secretly loved spoiling me because he knew I'd never say no to him.

_So you're in town, since when?_

When I met Nik a few months after I turned he told me stories about his past, in the beginning of our relationship I never actually believed him until Maddox told me that Klaus was in fact an original. According to Klaus I have a light that he's never seen in any one before. A light that will take me places. Ever since I changed into a werewolf I have changed a lot, my personality has changed a lot and I'm a lot tougher than I used to be two years ago. I have become less of a selfish brat that I used to be when I was human and normal. I'm not in the popular crowd like before; instead I stick with my only two friends that actually understand who I am and what exactly I have to go through every month.

Being a werewolf isn't the easiest thing in the world, people think that because they read books like twilight I might imprint on some human or person but in fact that's all wrong. Transforming isn't easy in fact it's the most painful thing you could think off and I thought getting my period once a month was the most painful thing yet but transforming you entire body into something completely different is very painful.

_I just got in town and I want to see you. _

I shake my head as I read over Klaus' texts some times his words would always surprise me and make my stomach fill with butterflies as he tried to be romantic. He didn't do a lot of romantic gestures but he is extraordinary, for example, being an amazing artist. He always knew that I wanted to see him but it always surprised me how much he wanted to see me too.

I remember when Klaus told me about being an original vampire as well as his werewolf gene, he explained to me how his family are also a part of the original family but that some people think he is the strongest original but in fact they were all changed at the same time.

I never actually believed much that he told me about being an original until I asked Maddox who was been the one man I could ask anything too about the supernatural. He always told me that Klaus was the most feared in both the vampires and werewolf world. He told me how some werewolves actually were afraid of Klaus and hoped to never cross him but there were many vampires and witches who would do anything to be in his inner circle like he was.

Lauren and Michael both didn't know that Klaus was a vampire. In fact neither of him had ever met him. They both hated him because they knew that he was an older man, way older than me, and Lauren hated the idea of me being with some one older than me but I didn't care. They never noticed the person I was with was Klaus because I always called him Nik.

After Klaus told me about being an original he told me about how after he was turned into a vampire he made his first kill he activated his werewolf gene and that was when he learned that his mother had been unfaithful. In fact, his actual father was a werewolf. He also told me all the stories of how his stepfather treated him badly because of the fact his mom was unfaithful. It wasn't Klaus' fault his mother wasn't faithful and I would never understand why he was forced to be punish for something that was never under his control.

I thought back about that night.

"_So you're mother was with another man that your step dad ended up killing?" I asked Klaus in the eyes as I was lying down on my stomach and Klaus lay on his back next to me. _

_We had spent the first portion of the night at dinner but then left back to the hotel that he was staying at and we were just talking after being intimate with each other. Klaus lay on his side and began to touch my back with the tip of his finger and I could feel my hair rise as I shrived under his cool touch. _

"_That's right, love," he whispered as he watched for my reaction. I turned to look at him and looked deep into his eyes. _

"_And then what happened?" I asked curiously. I always knew that Klaus would test me with telling me stories about his past. _

_He would tell me about all the terrible things he did since he became a vampire thinking that he would be able to scare me into running away and leaving him but instead he only intrigued me more and the longer I wanted to stay and listen to what he had to say. _

_Everything Klaus had to tell me was interesting and I knew that it scared him or the fact that I would stay with him no matter what he told me freaked him out. _

"_After my step-father killed my father and his family the vampire versus the werewolf war began. My mother decided to put a spell that would put my werewolf part as a dormant. After that I killed her and blamed it on Michael." Klaus continued. _

_I touched his face lightly and ran my fingers over his dimples and leaned over and kissed them. I loved his dimples, "Did any one ever find out the truth?" _

"_No," Klaus replied. "I never told anyone." I nodded. _

"_So then what?" I asked and Klaus looked at me for a while._

"_Nothing?" He asked. _

_I smiled and kissed his dimples again, "Not leaving." I said simply and lay down on my pillow and looked at him. Usually every time he told me something crazy like killing his mother he would ask me if I wanted to leave. He always told me that if I wanted to leave he would let me but I never wanted to leave him because I still wanted to be with him no matter what. _

I felt my desk move and I move my head to notice that it was Lauren who kicked it. "Can you please do your work?" She nagged and as usual but I didn't listen, like always. I never listen to Lauren when I she tells me to do my work, especially when it came to Economics. I hate economics.

Over the year that I have known Klaus I learned a lot about him. Like how he can heal vampires who have been bitten by werewolves and that he created a curse that would break his own werewolf doormat curse. He told me that he had been trying to break his curse for centuries now but that every time he got close to breaking his curse something terrible would happen. He even told me light information about his brothers and his younger sister, he spoke a lot about his sister Rebekah and Elijah, whom I've never met either.

_Sorry, tonight's a full moon I don't think I can make it. There are preparations that need to be done. _

I sighed heavily and tried to concentrate on what my Economics teacher had to say but I was not interested. Usually all I could think of the night of the full moon was about the pain, the pain that will be running through my body, thinking of not killing anyone and where I would actually leave an extra pair of clothes so that I don't have to walk around naked like a maniac. I couldn't concentrate on something so useless as Economics when there was something bigger out there, well two things.

No matter how used to this life I was I could never stand the night of the full moon. I always thought about the previous full moon and how painful it was. I always tried my hardest to keep myself in control and to be confident but once the hours got closer to the sunset I would get extremely nervous.

_You can always leave school._

I sighed and looked over at Lauren who was taking notes like a maniac, she would kill me if I skipped school and if I did leave I couldn't take the opportunity to get more votes, I wanted to be the homecoming queen.

_Sorry, but I have things to do here. _

I tried to take notes myself but I wasn't interested I looked out the window and noticed how the dark clouds found their way and I knew instantly that it was going to rain tonight.

_Too busy trying to become a homecoming queen?_

My mouth fell open immediately. "Caroline! Do your work!" Lauren whispered angrily.

I rolled my eyes at her and looked again at my notes. I was useless when it came to actually listening but I also didn't care so I just looked back at my phone.

_How do you even know about that? _

I looked out the window again and squinted my eyes when thinking I saw a body outside watching me but when I looked twice there was no body any where in site. I wonder if he's been out there watching me and hearing my conversation with Michael and Lauren about homecoming campaign and wanting to be homecoming queen. It wasn't the first time that Klaus would watch me and hears my conversations and then tell me that he was there.

_Leave the classroom. _

I sighed, I raised my hand and asked for the bathroom pass and left the class. I looked around thinking where the heck Klaus could be hiding but before I continued to look I was pulled inside a dark closet.

"What the hell?" I grumbled as someone grabbed my body by my waist and pulled me close to their chest. I smelled their shirt and realized immediately it was Klaus. I was never going to get his scent off my nose and off my clothes now but I didn't mind. In fact I loved the way Klaus smelled. Lauren was going to know immediately that I was with him the second I got back.

"How did you get inside?" I asked and then felt Klaus turn on the closet lights on. I looked into his eyes and felt my legs grow weak as he was smiling and his eyes shone brightly. "You know what I don't even want to know."

"I compelled the guards at the gate what else was I supposed to do when you said you didn't want to meet me." Klaus replied smirking.

"You're a psycho." I replied as I rolled my eyes and crossed my hands on my chest. I realized then that Klaus hadn't actually let go off me and I was still very close to him.

"I'm going to tell you where I was or are you no longer interested, love?" Klaus asked as his moved his head to the side and smiled back at me. I was damned every time he gave me that look. The look of mischief in his eyes but I didn't want to leave the room because I loved the way he held my body close to his and I only wished we could stay like this for the rest of the day.

"Off killing people?" I asked sarcastically. Klaus laughed and I could quickly spot his dimples and I shook my head as I got the sudden need to kiss them.

"Well that's part of all the fun, love." Klaus replied seriously but you could still the humor in his voice.

"As usual." I added but I couldn't help but to smile because he was back and all I ever wanted him to do was to come back for days now.

"That's besides the point, love, the fact is that I broke the curse and I'm now a full hybrid." Klaus explained.

"You… What?" I asked in disbelieve and my mouth fell in shock.

Klaus laughed lightly, "I broke the curse, I did the sacrifice and now I'm invincible and the alpha male I was meant to be."

"You're a hybrid?" I asked, still in shock he actually did it and while I was watching his eyes I caught myself gasping as I saw his eyes turned yellow. My eyes opened wide and as I opened my mouth to ask more questions Klaus place his index finger on top of my lips.

"Let me explain, love," Klaus continued. "I went to Mystic Falls and broke the curse and I can now start making my hybrids and you can become one too."

I shook my head. "I'm not going to be your puppet and do whatever you want me to do once you turn me into a hybrid, I refuse to be one of your minions." I said firmly.

Klaus shook his head and held me even closer to his body, turned us around and put me against the wall. "I would never do that you, love, what you don't know is that there are ways to break the sire bond and I will break it once you become a hybrid, leaving you with complete free will to yell at me whenever you want."

I looked at Klaus in they eyes as I was completely confused. Klaus had told me long ago of his plan to not only break the curse but to also make an army of hybrids. With the curse lifted I wouldn't have to change into a werewolf every full moon but it did come with the curse of being sired to Klaus and doing whatever Klaus wanted me to do, which made me want to become a hybrid even less.

"How will I be so sure that you will do that?" I asked.

Klaus kept his body close to me but he lifted one of his hands from my waist and put his hand lightly on my chin and lifted my face, forcing me to look at him. "I don't want to control you, Caroline, you will always have your free will to do whatever you want and I will lift the curse the second you become a hybrid."

I heard and listened to his words but I honestly didn't know what to say. I was speechless and the fact that an original vampire well original hybrid was touching me and I could feel his chest and every inch of his body on mine was driving me insane.

"I want you to come with me to start my hybrids since you won't tell me where your pack is at." Klaus continued.

"I'm not betraying the only people who took me in when I became an animal." I replied angrily.

"Don't be harsh, love, I'm going to find a different pack and spare the lives of yours for now but you do know that finding a pack isn't easy and having your help will be a hell of a lot easier." Klaus replied simply.

"You want me to leave with you?" I asked surprisingly.

"Yes," Klaus said simply.

"I have to go, I'll think about it," I said as I found a way to get out of the closet and walk back to class.

"Wait," he said as he pulled me back into his arms.

I opened my eyes and nodded signaling that I was listening. "It's more much serious, love, and I need to make sure you're ready to listen to what I have to tell you."

I sighed, "Just tell me already." I exclaimed.

"Maddox is dead." He whispered.

"Did you just…" I began to ask as my hands fell limp. I didn't want him to answer because my eyes swoll up with water and my vision began to blur and I did not want him to give me any confirmation as my hot tears began to fall down my cheek.

"No, no, no, love," Klaus said gently as he held my face and wiped my tears away gently. "Don't cry, love," he whispered as he held me tightly.

"Who killed him?" I asked trying to hold in my tears.

Klaus sighed, "I wont let you get revenge."

"You will and you will accept it because it's what you do every single day!" I almost began to yell in the closet and my hands turned into fist. "Tell me, now."

"It was in Mystic Falls, he got in a fight with one of the Salvatore brothers, Damon." Klaus replied sighing heavily.

I nodded but I didn't say anything. "I need to go back to class." I said as I walked out of the closet and held in my tears. I knew that if I ever meant that Damon Salvatore I would bite him and kill him and make sure that Klaus didn't cure him.

Maddox didn't deserve to die and it would have never happened if he wouldn't have left with Klaus but it wasn't Klaus' fault that he was dead, it was Damon's fault and I was going to avenge his death no matter what.

The second I walked inside the classroom Lauren gave me a look and I immediately looked away from her. I didn't want to tell her about Klaus' encounter in the closet, I wanted to keep that to myself but most of all I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about his plan.

_I'm leaving in a few days. _

I stared on my phone and realized that if I wanted to go with him to find the cure I would have to miss homecoming. Homecoming was in two weeks and if I didn't leave with Klaus not only would I be missing my only chance of stopping myself from being a werewolf but I would also be stopping my chances in being together with Klaus.

_And miss homecoming?_

I looked over at Lauren who was giving me an evil eye. "What?" I whispered.

"One, you smell funny and two you're not doing any of your work." Lauren whispered back.

I rolled my eyes, "Because economics is so important, right?" I asked sarcastically trying to get all my thoughts together.

"Everything is important if you want to graduate." Lauren said in her normal geek voice.

I shook my head, "I don't need this class to graduate, remember?"

Lauren shut her mouth after that comment and went back and dived her head back into her notes and I continued to ignore her. She knew that I was right, the only reason I took economics was to keep her company because Michael had already taken this class and she didn't want to be by herself. I didn't need this class to graduate unlike Lauren, it was the one reason I never paid attention to any of the lectures.

_You're already my homecoming queen. You'll have more than enough time for homecoming later. _

I sighed as I read this, according to Klaus once I was I hybrid I wouldn't change, I would look the same forever and be the same age forever which wasn't really true because he was almost a thousand year old but if I did become a hybrid I would be stuck as a 18 year old forever.

I mean, I didn't mind looking like a 18 year old but I wouldn't deny myself being stuck at 21 either but I didn't exactly look 18 either so I guess that was in my favor as well.

_When exactly do you plan on leaving? _

I thought about what a waste it'd be that I spent all my time working on becoming the homecoming queen and then just leave a few days before the dance.

_Friday night._

_That's two days from now! _

He wasn't even giving me a chance to think it over or actually consider having the chance of me going to the homecoming dance.

_That's enough time for you to get better after the full moon. _

He was right, I usually took an entire day for me to be more alert, after a full moon I would be completely exhausted and it was exhausting transforming. Getting back to normal was the worse, your body would be always aching and I hated to get up in the morning too.

_Leave school so we can talk more. _

I sighed heavily because I was actually thinking of skipping school just so I could spend more time with him. I wanted to know what he had planned and what he would do once he'd find a pack. I sighed once more because I was completely confused, if I walked out of the school I would be losing every opportunity of winning homecoming.

_What about the guards?_

I looked at Lauren once more and decided that since we didn't have second period together I could leave with out telling her and then explain to her tonight why I left campus. I knew that she would be angry the second she would see me gone during our fourth period. I had Calculus with both Lauren and Michael and I knew they both would be disappointed but I couldn't stay here.

_Compulsion._

As usual Klaus had an answer for everything. His life was so easy that I just rolled my eyes at his text message.

_All right, the bell rings in five minutes. _

I waited for another reply but Klaus didn't reply. I thought about what would happen after I became a hybrid, well if I actually let Klaus do it. I thought about never having to transform during a full moon and never having to go through excruciating pain ever again. I never wanted to be this way and I never wanted to be such an animal. I was so different in my wolf nature and that scared me deeply. I didn't want to be different but I knew that if I left with Klaus I would never be alone again.

"Did you even do any of the work assigned? We're supposed to turn it in." Lauren asked.

I moved to look at her and shook my head. "What is wrong with you today? You're acting so weird." Lauren continued.

"There's nothing wrong, I'm just nervous about tonight." I said simply.

Lauren knew that I was still nervous about always having to turn every month no matter how much I lied about it and she somehow still understands because it took her a long time to accept that she was no longer human too. According to Michael a lot of the females from the pack usually took longer to accept their new selves compared to the all the guys in the pack and I guess I can understand that as well.

"Are you sure that's it? You know that Michael and I will always be with you during all the full moons." Lauren replied reassuringly.

"I know but every now and then I get worried, you know about my mom." I continued.

"Yeah, I understand, but it'll be all right, I promise." Lauren replied and I nodded. The bell rang and I quickly grabbed my handbag and waited for Lauren to pack all her things.

"I'll see you fourth period, yeah?" Lauren asked as we left the classroom.

"Sure." I replied sadly.

"And do the economics work even if you have to turn it in late, don't get lazy, Care." Lauren geek self says disappointedly.

"Okay, mom," I said smiling and watched her leave to her next class. I sighed to myself and put all my books away in my locker and only left the most important items inside my handbag. I walked outside and watch Klaus compel the security guard by the gate.

"Didn't expect you to leave, love," Klaus said smirking.

"Yeah, well I'm interested in what you have to say." I replied.

He quickly took my hand and kissed my knuckles. "Just follow me in your car."

I nodded, almost ignoring everything he said as I could still feel his lips on my knuckles. The man knew how to make me weak and make me do everything he said.

"Yeah," I whispered and Klaus chuckled. I almost smacked him but I didn't have the strength after making me weak.

I walked to my car and followed Klaus' car. I honestly didn't know where we were going but apparently he knew where he was taking me. Suddenly I realize that we were leaving town. I shook my head as he was making me drive to another damn town to talk like we were being followed.

Every time I went outside with this man he would do something unpredictable like this. After a long hour of driving we ended up at the local towns hotel.

"Why are we here? Couldn't we go to a local café or something?" I asked.

"No, I don't anyone to hear my plan, come on, love," Klaus replied as he put his hand out for me to take and I did so.

If there was one thing I did love was holding hands with this brilliant man. We walked inside the hotel and went quickly towards the elevator and went upstairs to floor number four.

He opened the door for room 405 and inside there was a king size bed with a beautiful view.

We walked towards the small loveseat and we sat down and I looked out the window. "Start talking," I said simply. I was already tired and I only had to drive an hour. I would have to drive another miserable hour back to Lauren's house so we can meet the pack.

"Were would you like me to start?" Klaus wondered.

"Let's see what are you going to do the second you leave Connecticut." I asked.

"Well, I have a lead on another werewolf that will lead me to his pack but first I have to find him. Once I find his pack I will turn them all into vampires, feed them some blood, and hybrid army." Klaus said simply.

"And I'm going to believe that you're easily going to break the sire bond?" I wondered.

"I told you, love, I don't want to control you, you will keep your freewill." Klaus answered seriously.

"All right, and it's just going to be us two looking for some pack?" I wondered.

"No, someone else will be coming with us, I have him doing some other errands right now." Klaus answer simply.

"And who is he?" I asked curiously.

"He's a ripper," Klaus answered.

"The ripper?" I asked curiously. Klaus looked at me and he smirked. "I've told you too much," he replied, "But yes, Stefan is here with me and I'm here to get you so we can leave."

"No homecoming then?" I asked.

"You don't need homecoming, out there, there's a bigger world a better world than silly little high school homecoming dances that I can take you to, that I can show you and I know you'll love them better than anything else. You can always go to high school somewhere else, somewhere better, or do something better, as the power of a hybrid you will be able to do that." Klaus explained as he looked into my eyes.

I looked away from him because this wasn't the only time that he had told me this. "What about my mom?" I asked.

"I can always compel her to let you go." Klaus said shrugging.

"So pack and then hybrids?" I asked and Klaus smiled.

"Oh yes, and with that werewolf nose of yours I'll be able to find our pack even faster." Klaus replied. "But just remember that I do things a lot differently to get things done."

I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes, "I know, I can't control you."

"Oh, love, you do not know the control you have over me," Klaus replied easily.

"Is this some new kind of control thing I'm just now learning about?" I asked.

Klaus chuckled, "It's always been there since the day I met you, love."

"All right, I'll go but you'll have to do a few things before I leave with you." I bargained.

"What's that?" Klaus replied.

"Well you're going to have to compel my mom that I'm leaving right in the middle of the school year and make sure you compel the worker from the main office to give you copies of my transcripts in case I want to transfer to a different high school and finish my last semester or get my GED or something." I explained.

"Done." Klaus replied.

I looked at his with wide eyes, "Just that easily?"

"I will do anything for you, Caroline," Klaus said simply.

"All right we'll I guess I should head back, you know big transformation and all tonight." I said softly.

Klaus chuckled, "You can always stay here and I can change with you tonight."

"You'd do that yourself?" I asked shockingly. I never thought that anyone who didn't need to change their body would do so willingly.

"If you stay, yes I'll change with you tonight." Klaus replied. The moment he said that we heard the door open and a tall man walked inside.

"Stefan." Klaus said simply and my eyes widen as I finally meet the ripper. Klaus told me a lot about Stefan. Things that this Stefan doesn't even know about himself right now, like the fact that Stefan and Klaus were actually friends in the 1920's. Klaus also told me about the relationship he had with his younger sister Rebekah in that time as well, how Rebekah was so madly in love with him and Klaus had to dagger her in order to get them away from their father who was a vampire original but also a hunter who was always on the look for all of them and trying to kill him.

I had always wondered if Klaus had ever told any one else about his past like he had told me but I realized quickly since I met him that Klaus had many problems trusting others and he doesn't ever open himself up with any body and I always thought that made me special.

"Didn't know that you would bring by visitors." Stefan said lightly.

"She's not visiting, she's company, Caroline that's Stefan he'll be traveling with us." Klaus said lighting completely ignoring the shocked face Stefan was giving him.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"You heard me, I told you we were leaving Friday, well Saturday and she's coming with us." Klaus continued.

"But…" Stefan began but Klaus immediately stopped him.

"No discussion, she's going to help us find the pack, Caroline here is a werewolf and you will respect her and listen to anything she has to say, now put a better face on and just accept that she's coming with us, mate," Klaus finished firmly.

I watched as Stefan quickly ignored Klaus and left to the adjoining room and closed the door.

"He's a bit grumpy." Klaus said lightly.

"Doesn't really seem like a ripper." I added sadly and Klaus laughed.

"You just haven't seen him in action, love," Klaus replied as he stopped laughing. I snickered, "I suppose. So I'm staying the night?"

"Unless you want to change with your pack, besides you can always return in the morning for school, if you still want to attend." Klaus replied.

"What about clothes? I always bring a change of clothes so that I can change the second I change." I wondered. I didn't bring any clothes with me here. I was going to go back home after school and pack clothes for when I transformed and clothes for school in the morning because I never wore the same thing. I usually woke up filthy and I took long showers before I went to school tired.

"I love to see the sight of you after transforming back into your human self." Klaus said lightly as he smirked at me.

"Not likely, no one has ever seen me naked after I turn human again." I said firmly.

"I'll be looking and you can't stop me, sweetheart, we can go shop for some clothes if you'd like." Klaus said and I nodded.

"All right, let's go," he continued as he stood up from his spot and I followed.

"Can we get food too?" I asked and I listened to my stomach growl. With all the homecoming preparations I didn't even have time to eat breakfast and I was actually really hungry. I usually never ate much during these special days but I don't know what was making me so hungry.

"Sure, love," Klaus replied gently. He walked over the adjoining door and spoke to Stefan.

"Is he coming?" I asked curiously hoping that I could dig deeper into the rippers mind but Klaus shook his head and I was slightly disappointed.

"Should I be worried?" He asked and I gave him a certain look that answered all his questions. I never looked at another guy after I met Klaus. I didn't know why I suddenly got so interested in the one and only original vampire who now is the one and only original hybrid, the most powerful thing around. I some times sat down and thought to myself if Klaus was capable of caring about me as much I care about him and if he would even consider himself being in love with me.

I never fully understood the extent of my feelings for him either but the more time I spent with him the more I realized I was falling for this crazy creature. I knew how angry and violent Klaus could be but I also knew that he would do anything to keep me save and he would never hurt me. I also knew that Klaus thought love was weak and that never wanted to love any woman and I thought to myself a lot at night that I could be the one exception but Klaus' feelings were so hidden I never understood how he actually felt for me. I walked next to him as we left the building and walked towards his car and we drove to the closet mall.

I sighed to myself and just looked out the window and watched the scenery pass by me. As my mind was going a thousand miles per hour and I couldn't stop thinking about how Klaus actually felt about me.

* * *

So how do you like the second chapter of this story. Can you believe I already have 12 chapters written down for you guys. I'm excited for this story to continue and I hope you all continue to read.

Tell me your opinions and what you think should happen I love to hear everyone's opinion they help me write better.

Have a good day, and for those who are up north, STAY WARM.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy the next chapter. I also changed the rating to M because the nice smut for Caroline and Klaus. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

We quickly arrived to the mall and I quick was able to find a store where I could find some clothes the problem was that I didn't have any money to afford new things.

"Nik, I don't have any money to buy new stuff." I said sadly as I looked around to see this mall had all my favorite stores. For a moment I thought Klaus brought me here just to suffer because he knew all of my favorite stores and here I was in a mall with all of them.

"The money isn't important, love, just get whatever you need and use this." Klaus said as he pulled out his wallet from his pocket and handed me his black visa.

"You're not going to compel them to give me the clothes?" I asked.

"Well, we could always do that but I thought you might want to do it the honest way. You already know what I have money." Klaus replied shrugging.

"Ok," I said smiling as I quickly walked away from him and ran to one of my favorite stores. I quickly went in a found everything I liked and ran to the changing room in order to try them on.

"Don't take too long, love," Klaus said smiling as he watched me carry mountains of clothes in to the dressing rooms.

I wanted to try everything. I needed to get one simple outfit and something I could wear to school tomorrow as well if I was going to spend the night all the way over here. I was so thankful that my mom already knew that I was staying in Lauren's house and I didn't have to ask for her permission tonight.

I ended up finding two pair of jeans that I actually fell in love with immediately. I bought a simple tee that I can wear after I transform and a top for school as well.

"Love, I think I found something that might help you." I heard Klaus say from the outside.

I opened the door and found him standing with two pair of underwear. Two matching bra and bottoms and I immediately felt my body grow hot and my cheek burn with embarrassment.

"I think you'll look great with these on later," Klaus said snickering as he winked at me and I flushed with embarrassment.

I smiled lightly and grabbed the undergarments that he was holding. "I'll see if I like them once I try them on." I said to him as I closed the door.

"Don't forget to give me a glimpse as well, sweetheart." He replied chuckling and I couldn't help myself but to roll my eyes. I looked at the undergarments and realized that they were both two different shades of blue. I was slowly realized that he must like me in the color blue because everything he seems to gift me is in that color.

Before he disappeared to Mystic Falls he gifted me a bracelet with blue diamonds that I wore everyday to remind me of him. I looked down at my wrist and I smiled as I remembered the night he gave them to me.

He had stole them from some princess or queen or whatever years ago as usual. He did like to steal but I always enjoyed when he gave me gifts but my favorite were the ones he actually went out and bought on his own not the stolen ones. In fact, I didn't care, the point that he thought about me enough to give me something made my stomach flutter.

I wanted him to declare himself to me but the only way that Klaus could seem to do that was to shower me with gifts and tell me everything about his past and I for now I was okay with that because I understood that Klaus wasn't the man to fall in love and to realize when he was in love.

I jumped inside the dressing room as I heard my phone vibrate and I quickly picked it from the inside of my purse and saw all the text messages that Lauren had sent me. From the time I realized that it was now around the beginning of fourth period and I wasn't there was probably driving Lauren insane when she could never miss a day of school and ruin her perfect record.

_I'm fine I had to take care of something. I'll tell you about it later. _

I texted her in the hopes that she wouldn't reply again but I was very wrong when it came to Lauren being a mother hen and texting back all of her concern.

_What do you mean you had to take care of something?_

_Care, where the heck are you? _

_You need to be in school like the rest of us! _

_What about homecoming queen? You're ruining the chances of winning by skipping school today._

_You can't do this! You always do this, Care; you're going to get caught by your own mother. _

_I can't handle this you know we have a test today in Calculus, which you're also missing, by the way. _

_Care, come back to school please you can't just skip school like it's not important. _

But it wasn't important. School wasn't important since we had become werewolves. What was the point of learning so much crap when we were going to live a lot longer than every one else and we were going to have to worry about transforming every month for the rest of our lives? Most of the pack just sticks together in the woods and don't even have jobs or anything. I can't live that way, I need to be able to go out in the world and do some thing, and I can't just live in the woods like an animal.

Every one who was much older in the pack was used to this life by now but I had only been this way for such a small portion of my life that I couldn't stand to be like this any longer. I hated myself and I hated the fact that I killed someone and become a monster. I hated the fact that no one even told me about such thing, the fact that my parents ignored every detail and never thought it could be important to my lifestyle to know that if I ever killed someone I would be stuck with this curse.

I sat on the floor and let go of the phone and found myself breaking down with tears because I hated my life so much. I wasn't able to accept who I was.

I heard the door squeak open and I was immediately wrapped in the arms of Klaus.

"Now why are you crying, love?" I heard him ask me very gently as picked me up from the floor and wrapped his arms tightly around me, keeping me secure.

I had forgotten that he could hear everything from miles away. I didn't think of him hearing me cry.

"I heard stories of other kids who became werewolves and were never able to accept their new changes and killed themselves in order to stop the pain. I thought a lot about killing myself just so I wouldn't have to transform every full moon." I whispered while crying.

"Oh, no, I would never let you do such a thing." Klaus replied firmly.

He moved my face in order to look at me straight in the eyes. "You will not die, Caroline Forbes and you can trust me on that. I'll put an end to this soon and you'll no longer have to transform. You'll be stronger as well, I promise."

I nodded while I continued to cry on his chest. I didn't know what was wrong with me but I couldn't stop myself from crying no matter how much I tried. I hadn't cry before a full moon in months that I was holding it inside for so long that I just managed to blow up.

"I already told you, I will be there with you tonight every step of the way, I will transform with you and I will make sure nothing harms you." He continued reassuringly and I nodded.

Klaus wiped my tears away while I sniffed in and tried to keep myself strong. He kissed my forehead very lightly but his lips stayed for a long time. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes as I enjoyed his touch.

Once he let go of me he looked around in the dressing room, "Is this all you'll be taking with you?" He asked as he looked at the clothes that wasn't on the floor but instead hanging nicely on the wall."

"Yes," I whispered while smiling nicely.

"Come on then, let's go get you some food." Klaus replied as he took my all the clothes he was buying in one hand and with his other hand he took my own.

I quickly took my purse and left with him. We found the sales woman and because he was in a hurry he compelled the girl to remove the security tags off and to pack everything away for me to take with the help of two other girls.

I shook my head smiling because no matter how much he said that he wasn't going to compel anyone and was actually going to buy everything he ended up doing the complete opposite.

"Sorry, love," he said shrugging and I chuckled.

"Now that's more like it." He continued and I felt myself smile once more.

I didn't know of the power this man had over me but he was the only person that managed to make me stop crying and he was actually going to be there while I transformed tonight. I was afraid, I was always of afraid of the full moon I always wondered to myself if there would be one month where I didn't have to turn, just one month that would make it end but I knew that, that was never going to happen. I was going to be this way until forever until I some how managed to meet Klaus.

He's changed everything for me and I didn't know what I would do with out him. I knew a lot about him to and I knew that I would never abandon him; I would never leave him alone.

I knew that the second I told Lauren about my plans of leaving with Klaus that she would disagree with my decisions but that was kind of Lauren's thing, to disagree with every choice I made but she didn't understand that she accepted who she was and I hadn't. I still couldn't expect the fact about my life and my future.

We left the mall after they bagged all of my new clothes and one pair of flats I had also gotten and we went straight to the food court. Immediately I knew that I wanted pizza and that's exactly what Klaus got me.

"Thank you," I said I took another mouth full of my pepperoni pizza.

"You do know it's not lady like to talk with your mouth full, right love?" Klaus asked chuckling.

I shrugged, "I'm so hungry I don't care." I replied as I continued to eat.

Klaus smiled and watched me, "Are you sure you want to come with me tonight?" I wondered.

"Don't be daft, now stop asking if I'm sure I already told you I was going with you and that's what I'm going to do. I think Stefan might enjoy having the time off alone." Klaus continued.

"Why did you bring him with you anyways? You always like being alone unless you really need someone and you only ever take them with you when you need them and then they can leave." I wondered.

"You know me to well, sweetheart," Klaus replied and I smiled as I ate.

"You're the one who told me all these things." I replied.

"And now you're using them against me, I see you're learning very nicely." Klaus began, "But Stefan is with me because I wanted a wingman, like you Americans say."

I laughed when he said, "Americans." I murmured laughing.

"Stefan has a brother you see, and that brother got bitten by a werewolf. Stefan being the best brother that he could be came to me asking for the cure willing to do anything to save his brother so I gave him the cure with condition of being the ripper and accompanying me in my hybrid search except he's not much of a ripper at the moment." Klaus explained.

I nodded, "So you thought that you can be old buddies like before, you being the powerful original hybrid while he returns to being the ripper but he's not the same ripper because he's changed."

"Oh yes, very much, in fact he's just fallen for the recent Petrova doppelganger just as well as his brother but she's dead now so they're miserable." Klaus answered.

"As well as your brother?" I asked.

"That was Katerina and she's long hiding right now ever since she saw me in Mystic Falls but I reckon I'll see her again as for my brother he's safe in a coffin." Klaus replied.

"You daggered Elijah?" I asked shockingly.

"Yes, he wanted to be reunited with our family so I kept my word." Klaus said lightly.

"You do know how to twist words in your favor." I replied shaking my head. "What makes you think Stefan wont leave?"

"Because he has to keep his word or I'll go after his brother." Klaus replied more seriously and I knew that he would. Klaus was a very vicious man and I had seen him in action plenty of times before.

I had thought of the time Klaus killed a crowd of people because we were actually out together and a couple of guys were trying to hit on me, he did get easily jealous and was very possessive but I don't know why I didn't bother me so much that he killed them all. I supposed that's one of the reasons that Klaus still spoke to me because I wasn't afraid of what he could do.

I had also killed humans while in my werewolf form as well as animals. At first I was disgusted by it but at the same time my subconscious was able to tell me about all my kills during my dreams and I hated myself for killing them but I also knew that during the time I killed those people and animals I wanted to kill them and I wasn't regretting them and I couldn't change back time and not kill them.

"And because you'll probably compel him later to not leave as well because you don't fully trust him." I added.

"You know me too well," Klaus replied as he smirked.

"You're not that difficult to figure out." I stated.

"Really?" Klaus wondered.

I nodded as I took a sip of my soda and relaxed as I had finished eating. "Don't expect me to tell my tricks." I replied.

"Understood." Klaus replied. "Are you ready to go then?"

I nodded once more and I picked up my shopping bags and threw away the garbage at the nearest trashcan. We left the mall and went back to the hotel where Stefan was still in his room brooding.

"You know, I always expected for him to go off and kill someone while you were gone." I said solemnly.

"Like you said before, love, he's not the same ripper but he's still very useful. You'll see him in action once we leave Friday. We're going to get everything prepared by tomorrow so we can leave quickly." Klaus explained.

I nodded and looked out the window. It was almost the end of the school day and I had gotten over 20 text messages from Lauren and Michael asking me where I was. I had told them both that I would see them tomorrow but they still wanted to know why I wasn't returning for the full moon.

I couldn't tell them just yet that I was with Klaus and that he was going to be with me tonight because neither of them knew who Klaus really was. I couldn't let them know of my plans until tomorrow because I knew they would both find a way to stop me.

"Stop thinking about it, love," Klaus said lightly.

I turned around and looked at him in the eyes and I could see the protectiveness he had for me. I knew that he would help me every step of the way but I was always nervous for this night.

"Nothing bad is going to happen," he added.

I said nothing and looked out the window instead.

"So when are we leaving again?" Stefan asked and I rolled my eyes and shook my head. His attitude was worse than a 13-year-old girl learning she just got her menstrual cycle. I wanted to giggle because he wasn't the ripper I was expecting after all of Klaus' stories from the 20's but at the same time Stefan didn't have any recollection of those memories.

"I already told you we would be leaving on Friday." Klaus replied.

"And why can't we just leave now?" Stefan asked.

"Full moon," I replied for Klaus. I turned around and look at him. "You wouldn't want to be out running with a werewolf would you? I'm not the nicest werewolf either when I change, I might just be tempted enough to bite you and when I change back I'll force Klaus not to feed you his blood." I said as I moved my head to side to watch him. For second you could even see Stefan squirm by the fact that I was just threaten him with out even really knowing him.

Klaus immediately laughed and walked over to kiss the side of my forehead. "That's my girl." He added.

"You're a werewolf?" Stefan asked in disbelief. I wanted to roll my eyes because he asked so many questions that should be pretty obvious with my last response.

"Yes, tonight is the full moon, I turn every full moon and I do need time to recover and get my things before we leave unless I spend all of Klaus' money on a new wardrobe." I replied smiling while watching Klaus.

"I don't think so, love," Klaus replied smirking at me.

I almost fainted from staring at his dimples. He was a gorgeous man that I would easily let him take me. I almost got sidetracked into reliving our first time together if it wasn't for Stefan's next question.

"So are you two a couple or something?" Stefan wondered.

I shrugged, "Why put a label on something good?" I asked as I sat down across from Stefan. "But you tell me is there someone special in your life?" I asked as my right eyebrow shot up as I asked him.

Even though I already knew that Stefan was in love with the new Petrova doppelganger and I was also aware that in order for Klaus to be officially a hybrid the doppelganger needed to be human and by now should be dead I felt the need to ask.

Stefan quickly looked away from both Klaus and I and I raised both of my eyebrows in suspicion. "No," he replied sadly but he didn't look very sad for someone who had just lost his human girlfriend.

Klaus wasn't paying much attention to Stefan any more as he was much more interested in his whiskey. "No one there to love?" I asked.

"Not anymore," Stefan replied quickly.

"That's too bad." I added.

"What about you? Do you have any family?" Stefan wondered.

"Only my mother." I replied shrugging. In fact I hadn't spoke to my father since he divorced my mom and found another man. I was an only child and my mother was never home so in reality I was actually alone, the only "family" I had where Lauren, Michael and my favorite Warlock Maddox who was now dead. Besides by tomorrow I knew they were both going to resent me so basically I only had Klaus if I even dared to count him as a person.

Stefan nodded. I looked outside and saw the sun was setting. "I think it's time for me to go." I said as I got up from my seat confidently even though I was dying inside.

Klaus quickly took one look at me and knew that I was trying to be stronger than I originally was but I did this every month. "We'll be back later, and don't leave the apartment." Klaus said I watched as his eyes dilated and knew that he compelled Stefan to stay.

We left the hotel and quickly prepared for the night. Every month I went through this terrible experience and today counted as the next miserable day of my life.

* * *

It didn't take long to find the woods and to find for a small cave where it was secretive enough for no one to hear me change but open enough so that I could easily leave the cave once I was truly transformed.

"Don't be afraid, love," Klaus said reassuringly.

"I can't help it," I sighed nervously. I quickly got a hold of my fingernails and started to bite them off. It was a habit I found myself doing every month.

"Just think of this way, you won't have to do this for much longer." Klaus replied.

I thought about it. All I could think about was about Klaus' plan of making hybrids. I couldn't get it out of my mind, no longer becoming a werewolf, no longer becoming a monster.

"Yeah… yeah…" I replied sadly.

I didn't know what to tell him because during this moment, thinking about the full moon rising I was always quiet. Usually Lauren would talk my ear off as we reached the pack in the woods. I would always leave her sight and drink with the other guys that were used to changing by now. It actually felt myself more at ease when I was with the older men, usually they would just drink beer until they're bones began to crack as they changed and I would do the same. I was more at ease without Lauren's constant shattering and tonight I felt the same way too because Klaus wasn't trying to talk my head of and trying to distract me, instead he was letting me concentrate.

I could feel Klaus's eyes watching me, as the time got closer. I knew he was waiting for me to say something but I wasn't going to. I was just concentrating in what I had to do.

The time quickly passes and I could feel my body beginning to change and as usual I didn't want to start changing. "Ahhh!" I yelled as my legs began to crack and I could feel every bone on my lower body crack, break, pop out of my skin as they took in their new form.

"Easy, love," Klaus said gently as he came towards me and I yelled louder as I looked down to watch my hands break into pieces and expand into the hands of a beast.

"I don't want you to watch me," I whelped as I listened to the back of my bones crack and began to arch. My hands twisted as well as my legs and I could already begin to feel my brain blur as my head changed into the one of a human and into the one of an animal.

I couldn't control myself and I could do was yell at the top of my lungs. "Ahhh!" I continued to scream. I wanted to stop this pain but I couldn't. My eyes began to swell and my hot tears began to fall, as I couldn't control my own pain. The pain was sharp, a certain pain that you could only get once your entire bones broke because that's what was happening to me, each bone in my body was breaking and was being replaced with a brand new body.

Each bone was changing itself to something that wasn't even human, an amount of pain that no one could imagine unless you've broken every single bone in your body. My internal organs were changing into an animal organs and I wanted to stop the pain as soon as possible but the thing about changing it was that it took it's time, it took hours to fully change, no one could change in a matter of seconds and that was the worse thing about changing, the fact that you would have to stand and accept an internal pain that lasts hours.

"You can do it, love," Klaus continued, I wanted to concentrate on the sound of his voice but I couldn't because I was sidetracked. I wanted to do this with ease but I couldn't bare the pain and I couldn't stop crying. I wanted this pain to stop but I knew that it will never stop I will never stop being a beast.

"Stay with me, love," Klaus added as he watched me but I couldn't listen to the sound of his voice any longer. My mindset was changing. I could hear mumbled voices in the background and I thought for a second it could be Klaus changing too but I couldn't concentrate on the sound. I could only think of the smell coming from the outside, outside of this cave and suddenly I could only desire one thing. I wanted to run and I was wanted to run fast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I yawned as I felt myself wake up and cringed at the same time as I could feel how sore my body was. I opened my eyes slowly and took in my surroundings. I looked around and felt the sun shinning bright on my skin and my eyes, and I had to close them shut again. I tried to stretch my body but I winced at the pain and the soreness I got every time I changed.

I could feel the dirt on my body and I felt completely disgusted. I hated getting dirt all over my body, I think it was the second thing I hated the most. There was dirt in my fingernails. Suddenly I was craving a very hot long shower.

I sat up slowly and looked to see if Klaus was anywhere in site but I could see that I was alone. All I could think of was if I killed anyone or if I did anything last night but I couldn't remember a thing. I didn't want to worry myself thinking about who or what I killed since I always found out when I slept the next day.

My dreams showed me what I did when I was in my werewolf form. I was usually seeing from my werewolf point of view too. I sighed heavily as I looked down as usual I was completely naked.

"I look disgusting," I said out loud as I got up from the ground. "I hate my life," I said once more as I tried to dust off any dirt but it was completely impossible.

"I reckon you look quite perfect." I heard Klaus say. I felt my cheeks grow hot and I turned around quickly and looked at Klaus who was also just as disgustingly dirty as I was and was also completely naked.

My eyes wondered down from his face and went to his chest, his perfect chest, and my eyes wondered lower. Klaus had the perfect male body, a body that I was very much attracted to. I was so interested in his body that I didn't even notice Klaus get closer to me.

I felt Klaus move his hands to my neck. I looked up into his eyes and I could see his eyes dilate but it wasn't like he was about to compel me, his eyes were dilated and his eyes were pitch black. This was the animalistic side of him when he wanted, something he was making me want it too even though I felt completely disgusting with dirt all over my body.

I felt one of his hands move lower and very lightly down my back and my hair straighten rising and I shivered.

"I told you, you couldn't look at me naked." I felt myself whispered the words but I could barely hear myself speak.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before, love," Klaus replied seductively as he dips his head and kisses the side of my neck. My heart quicken as Klaus moves closer to my body. He stops kissing my neck and moves his hands to my neck and he draws his lips towards my own and kisses me lightly. It only takes him a few seconds before the light kiss turns rougher and stronger and my knees grow weak.

As my lips moves with his I remember how much I've missed his lips on mine, we haven't been together for a very long time and I love the way he touches me. He moves his hand to my lower back and he moves me closer to him. My chest arches towards his chest and I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his mouth deeper into my own.

I let my tongue slip inside his mouth so I could taste him. I feel as if this is the first time I'm really having a taste to him even though it's not our first time kissing. I could taste the blood in mouth from last night's kills and probably this morning kills as well and I don't mind it. In fact I enjoy it because I know it's a part of who he is and love every part of him. I wondered if he could taste blood in my mouth too but quickly pushed the thought to the side. I raced my tongue against Klaus bottom lip and with my teeth I tugged on his lip and I could hear Klaus' growl at the bottom of his throat.

In a matter of seconds I felt my back hit a near by tree. I whimpered as Klaus lips left my own and he moves back down to kiss the side of my neck and I can hear myself moan as he touches me. I jump up and wrap my legs on his waist as he holds me and keeps my back next to the tree and he moves his lips to my shoulders.

"Nik," I moaned heavily as I enjoyed, or more like loved his lips on my body. Each kiss felt like fire, it felt like each kiss he gave on my body left a hot spark and I wanted him to kiss each location more than once. He ignores me as his hands reach up to my breast. My hands bury in Klaus' great and messy hair and I tugged a little as his hands played with my nipples and I moaned his name loudly.

I didn't even care about how loud we were becoming because we were alone in the forest. There was no one here with us and I wanted to express myself to him. I wanted him to know how my body reacted with every touch.

"Oh, Caroline," Klaus murmured as his lips went back to mine more aggressively but I could still taste the passion in his kisses.

I held tighter to him as his tongue slipped deep into my mouth. I could feel Klaus' groans as I touched him. In a matter of seconds I felt him slipped inside me and I broke of our kiss as I moved my head back and laid it on the tree and moaned.

I felt my body shiver as he went deep inside me. We stayed in that position until I felt my insides open up to him and get accustomed to him. He didn't wait long either until he began to shift his hardness in and out of me.

"Oh, Nik," I moaned as I let myself go and enjoyed him inside me. I tugged on his hair harder and one of my hands held on to his shoulder and my nails dig deep into his skin as I felt my insides tighter around him.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to need you not to squirm." Klaus said roughly. He held me tighter as he kept me in place and I started to feel him move faster and I held on as tight as I could,

This wasn't our usual place of being together and I didn't even know how he got me to completely forget that I was dirty, disgusting and in the middle of nowhere. I always made sure that we were in closed doors where no one could see us but right now I really didn't care, I just cared about how I wanted him to keep moving until I came.

"Nik," I continued to chant. I moved my hands to his face and kissed him deeply, I wanted to keep his lips on me as we both moved. I could feel my chest moving as Klaus began to gain speed. "Nik," I said once more as I moaned and move my head to his shoulder and I tugged his hair and bit his ear lobe.

"Caroline," Klaus moaned as he moved his body. Klaus growled as I continued to tug on his ear lobes and instead he moved me where he could kiss me again. I wanted him to move faster as I could feel my insides quivering and loving every single move.

"Nik, move faster," I said hungrily for him.

Klaus chuckled and smirked, "Not yet, love," he replied simply as he keeps moving and kisses me. I tug on his tongue and his lips as he kissed me trying to get him to move faster but he doesn't listen. I wanted to drive him insane just so I could feel him even more.

I could feel my inside get wetter as he touched me. "You feel so good, Caroline," Klaus sighed.

"Faster," I moaned as I let my head fall back again and I shivered as Klaus moved his hands to my breast. He touched them lightly and began to play with my nipples. They immediately harden and I felt my wetness grow.

"Nik," I growled as I tried to move myself, as I wanted more traction between us.

"Tell me what you want, love," Klaus said as he had been ignoring me this entire time.

"Move, faster," I said aggressively. I wanted more and I wanted to get as much as I could of him.

I felt us move from the tree to the ground and I felt my back hit the ground. "Nik, stop it!" I told him as he was teasing my breast.

He laughed at me and kissed my neck. I felt one of his hands move to my folds as he began to move faster in his vampire speed and I could hear myself moan louder than I have ever before.

I didn't even care that we were having sex in the middle of the woods, completely dirty after being werewolves over night. I didn't care that I was completely dirty because this man made me feel sexy and I wanted this man and I loved that he wanted me just as much I want him.

Any other person would be disgusted to think about having sex out here but at the moment I didn't care. I only cared about pleasing Klaus as much I could because all I ever wanted to do was be with Klaus.

He continued to play with folds with his thumb and my body quivered as I continue to feel myself leak with my cream. "Nik, don't stop, please," I begged of him.

He growled as he continued to move faster and faster and I let my body relax and explode with a powerful orgasm. I felt myself leave my body and I felt myself relax even though my body was completely sore.

"Nik," I yelled and Klaus nails dig into my skin on my waist as he thrust into me a few more times and I felt him explode inside me. He leaned down and kissed me once more but this time the kiss was much more gentle and expressed much more passion.

"Caroline," Klaus murmured inside my mouth and my hands ran over Klaus' back and I could feel his hair rising.

I loved this, even though we were both disgustingly dirty from last night. I didn't care about anything but this moment right here, this kiss right here, because even though Klaus wasn't one to express his feelings he did express to me how he felt with his kisses.

We broke our kiss breathing for air but Klaus came back for more quick kisses as he pulled himself out of me and I whimpered as he did. He kissed me once more, "Shall we go to the cave to retrieve our clothes?" He asked.

"Only if we go in your vampire speed." I said smiling.

He helped me get off from the ground and he wrapped his arms around me as he ran in speed and he stopped inside the cave where we both transform the previous night.

"How do you feel?" He wondered.

I sighed, as we got dressed. "Sore, tired, sleepy." I replied.

"Will one day be enough for you to recover?" Klaus asked concerned.

"Yes," I replied simply. Klaus being concerned walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around my body, "Are you sure?" He asked once more.

I nodded, "Yes, I'll be fine for Friday but don't forget you have come with me." I replied.

"To compel your mother and school?" Klaus asked.

"That's right." I replied smiling. I got on my tiptoes and kissed his lips lightly. "To the hotel?" I asked and Klaus held me tighter and he ran fast back to the hotel.

When we reached the hotel room, Klaus opened the door for me and I smiled back at him. Inside Stefan was sitting on the couch next to the window.

"Morning, mate," Klaus said smiling as he slipped his finger on my jeans belt hops and pulled me back towards him. I turned around and fell on his chest and he kissed my forehead.

"Can I shower now? I feel disgusting." I whispered and Klaus smiled brightly, smirking as he thought about our dirty act from before. I didn't notice but Stefan eyes widen as he watched both of us by the door. Klaus let me go and I left to the bathroom and quickly turned to the shower.

I wanted to get every inch of dirt of my body with a very hot shower. I jumped as I heard the bathroom door open and close and felt Klaus join me in the shower. He picked up the soap and began to massage the soap on my back. I moaned quietly as his wonderful rough hands touched my back and the hot water fell in front of me.

He moved his hand and I whimpered and Klaus chuckled as he picked up the strawberry and banana shampoo I bought and he began to massage it on my scalp. "Nik," I began but Klaus stopped me as he turned me around quickly and kissed me deeply but his hands never stopped massaging my scalp.

I sighed as my mouth opened and his tongue slipped inside my mouth. He stops massaging my scalp and moves his hands down my back with the tip of his fingers making every inch of my body shiver even though we were under steaming water. He continues to move down my body until her reaches my folds between my thighs.

Our kiss brakes off and I watch Klaus play with me. I bite his neck as he taunts my insides with his fingers. I can feel him growing harder and he starts to poke my lower stomach but I step away and let his fingers leave my insides as I grab for the soap and begin to clean his body. I start with his shoulders, giving him a massage and I can feel his tense body relax under my fingers. I can hear his growls deep down his throat as I move down to his chest, stomach, and then I finally reach his hardness.

Klaus growled as I touched him. I turned him around to clean his back. I leaned over to reach for my very girly shampoo and massaged it in his scalp to clean the dirt out of his hair. He moaned as I touched his body and left the waterfall on his hair and cleaned him off. I turned him back around and kneeled down at the bottom of the tub and clean his legs and feet, once I finished I moved my hands to his hard on and started to play with him moving my hand up and down.

Klaus moans and I moved my eyes to look up at him. His eyes darken and clouded as I continued to touch him. I moved my lips to his head and kiss him lightly and Klaus snarled at me. I smirked and licked his tip and continue to move my hands around him.

I wanted to tease him just as much as he teased me in the woods. I do enjoy it when he growls at me in pleasure, I don't know why but hearing his satisfaction turned me on. I lick the tip of his head and open my mouth to let him inside of my mouth. I begin to suck his head only while I play with the rest of him with my hand.

Klaus sigh as he moans and I smile in return. I put him further into my mouth and sucked him. I moved my lips and moved him in and out of my mouth. I looked up at Klaus innocently and he smirked as he hardens inside my mouth.

"Caroline," he moaned and I ignore him and continued to suck him slowly. I wanted him to wait until I was ready to move faster. He moved his hands to my hair and tugged on my hair.

"Damn," he said loudly I continued to suck him with my mouth. I loved pleasing this man, it felt like one of my life goals ever since I met him since he drove me so insane and I wanted to be with him as much as I could.

I moved him in and out of my mouth faster with the help of Klaus as he held on to my head, "Fuck," he whispered as his mouth opened as he tried to hold in his pleasure. I could feel him stiffen and I knew he was closer to his orgasm.

"Love, you need to stop if you don't want me to…" he said but I just moved faster instead.

He moaned as I continued to move. I smile with him inside me as I felt his hot creamy liquid explode and go down the back of my throat. I slowly let him out of my mouth and he helps me stand back up while I smile at him.

"The things you do to me, love," Klaus said as pulled me closer to his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said smiling innocently.

"Rubbish, you are the end of me, Caroline Forbes." He said gently and I smirked in reply.

We finished our shower with out any more interruptions. After getting dressed I did my best to blow-dry my hair quickly and put it in a messy braid since I didn't have a curling iron. I noted to myself that I always needed to carry a curling iron wherever I go.

Once I finished I grabbed my purse and I quickly looked for my phone and realized that I had less than 30 minutes to get back to school.

"Crap," I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked who was coming back inside to Klaus' bedroom to from his own.

"I need to be in school in 30 minutes but I'm an hour away." I replied. "Nik!" I yelled.

"Love?" he asked.

"I have to go, will you be there later?" I asked hurriedly.

"I will be there, I reckon I told you that already," Klaus supported.

"Where exactly are we going now?" Stefan wondered.

"To her house, we're going to get here stuff and I promised I'd do some favors for her." Klaus said lightly not giving Stefan much details. I smiled at that because I knew he missed the old Stefan, the one he thought of a brother in the 20's.

"We're still leaving tomorrow right?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, mate," Klaus, says as he walked towards me by the door. "I'll text you when I get there." He said quietly as kissed me on my forehead.

"Bye then," I said as I opened the door and began to run to my car.

My phone rang as I started driving back to school and I answered with out looking. "Hello?" I asked when I picked up.

"Where the hell are you Caroline Forbes?" Lauren yelled and I had to move the phone from my ear.

"Can you not yell I don't want to go deaf?" I replied.

"Where are you?" Lauren asked once again.

I sighed, "I'm driving back to school right now."

"You didn't answer the question." Lauren added. I rolled my eyes because that's what I wanted.

"I'm an hour away and can you please not yell I'm exhausted." I add.

"Where the hell did you transform last night?" She continued to ask like the perfect mother hen. "You know your mother called to talk to you and I had to lie to her AGAIN, I'm tried of lying for you." She continued.

"Look, thank you for lying but I can't talk I'm driving I'll be there as soon as I can and I'll tell you what I can when I get there. You won't have to lie for me ever again after today." I explained.

"What that's supposed to mean?" Lauren wondered defensively.

I sighed because I knew she was angry with me and I didn't think there was a way to make things better after I told her I was going to leave, and that person being Klaus. I didn't know why but Lauren could never trust Klaus as much as I did. I guess because she hates the idea of me leaving town for a guy much older than me but I didn't care. Lauren cares about finishing school and I don't, I don't care about the little things anymore, I just want to live but Lauren doesn't understand that.

I did my best to ignore my thoughts or anything that Lauren could potentially say to get her way and make me stay in Connecticut but I couldn't stay in this miserable town, in a place where every one knew every one and their business. I wanted to travel and explore, I deserved more than this now that I wasn't the same girl as before. I changed and my views changed as well. I knew that with Klaus I wouldn't be stuck in a crappy little town like this one.

* * *

I ran inside campus knowing that I was already late, I didn't even bother getting a late pass because I didn't have a good enough excuse to get me one. It was in moments like this that I wanted to be able to compel people to get my way or at least have Klaus next to me so that he could get me a late pass.

I went to my locker quickly and grab my economics book, which was pointless because I wasn't going to do the homework to begin with. The class work didn't really matter if we did it or not because the teacher didn't read it or at least skim over it and no points were given. What was really important in economics was the test and the next test wasn't until two weeks from now and I wasn't even going to be here.

"Caroline!" Lauren whispered as she moved her bag from the desk she was saving me and I sat down quickly.

The teacher looked at me seriously and I shrugged as he marked me tardy. I sighed and realized that Lauren sat in the back row behind every one else and I was surprised because Lauren always needed to be seated in the front and if she sat in the middle of the classroom she would never be satisfied.

"Tell me where you've been!" Lauren demanded. Just by looking into her eyes you could see the anger with an inch of disappointment because that's all I've done lately, disappoint everyone I know.

I sighed as I looked at her, "I was out with Nik." I supported gently.

"Oh come on, Care, why where you with him?" Lauren asked furiously.

"He came to visit me and I hadn't seen him in a while." I replied.

Lauren rolled her eyes, "And that was a good thing." Lauren replied and that's when I started to get angry.

"Why do you hate him so much?" I asked defensively.

"Because he doesn't care about you." Lauren said loudly that every one in class turned around and looked at us. I felt my body grow hot and not because of embarrassment but from anger instead.

I grabbed my bag and economics book and left the classroom even though the teacher yelled at me to return but I didn't. I went to my locker and packed the stuff I cared about the most but left all the books and notebooks.

"Caroline, don't run away from this." Lauren said as she reached my locker.

I looked at her in her anger, "Look I don't want to get in an argument about this I'm too exhausted but yes I left because Nik was here and it doesn't matter how much you hate him I don't hate him and just because I know you're going to argue about it later I'm going to inform you right now that I'm leaving tomorrow with him too." I told her as I filled my bag with everything I wanted and slammed the locker closed.

"What?" Lauren asked shockingly. "What about school? And homecoming? Most of all what about the fact that you're a werewolf and he doesn't know that part about you, the part that enjoys to kill? You could kill him, unless you've told him who you really are."

"That doesn't matter, I'm leaving and I'll finish school later. It doesn't matter who I am, I love him I want to be with him, you can't stop me. There's a lot you don't know about me." I replied shrugging.

"And your mother is just going to let you leave?" Lauren wondered.

"Lauren, listen to me, there's a way that I can stop being like this a way that I can stop transforming every single month for the rest of life, I need to find the answer." I said firmly.

"Caroline, you can't stop being like this, why can't you just accept who you are now?" Lauren wondered.

"Because I can't! Because I hate myself this way, I really do and I can't look at myself with out hating myself. Last night was horrible just like every other months full moon. I hate myself and I hate the fact that I tried to kill myself more than once just so I can stop myself from changing." I yelled at her.

"Like I said, I'm leaving on Friday and you can't stop me." I finished.

"He's going to ruin your life Caroline, he's lying to you and he's using you." Lauren said.

"You don't even understand the situation." I said.

"So tell me." Lauren replied.

"What's the point? You don't listen the second I mention his name you get angry. You tell me that I shouldn't be with him because he's older, because he's using me. Why can't you accept the fact that he might actually be interested in me? That he actually wants to be with me, that he cares about me?" I asked.

"Because why would any one want to? You're a werewolf you're supposed to be with your own kind." Lauren replied.

"So I'm not meant to be happy with the person I want to be happy with?" I asked. I felt my phone ring on my pocket and I saw a message from Klaus telling me he was on campus.

"I can't do this anymore, I have to go I'll come back eventually and maybe then you'll understand that I can't be a werewolf that I hate this life and that I'll never be able to accept the pain that comes with this miserable shitty life." I finished as I turned around and found Klaus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I told you I'd be here." Klaus said smirking. I took his hand and walked towards the main offices.

"Come on, the office is this way just tell them you want my transcripts and take me out of the school." I replied. "Oh, and to not ask questions." I pushed him towards the right direction.

"Yes, ma'am," Klaus said jokingly.

I smacked him on his arm and smiled, "Where's the ripper?" I wondered.

"He's running an errand for me I need him to find me a pack." Klaus replied.

"Oh, I have to talk to you about that." I replied.

Klaus stopped walking and looked at me more seriously, "What's wrong?"

"I think I might have found one for you." I whispered. He smirked and held me closer to his body.

"Tell me more, love," he asked gently.

"Well I remember a few months back that one guy from the pack decided to move somewhere else because of some family problems, his name is Ray Sutton he supposed to be in Tennessee by now but he said he was going to be stopping in Florida first. The guys from the pack I've transformed with said there's a pack in Tennessee that he can be with for those times of the month and they might be able to find him a place to stay." I explained.

Klaus nodded, "Did you ever meet this Ray fella?"

I shook my head, "No but I saw a few photos of him." I replied.

"Good, good work love, let's get your things finished and find ourselves a new pack." Klaus said as we found the main offices.

* * *

When we finally reach my house I notice my moms car is there. I knew she had today off so it's a good time to leave with Klaus. "Please get this done fast, I'm going to be in my room and don't dare do something like drinking from her." I warned.

"I wouldn't dare," Klaus said seriously as he went towards the kitchen where my mom was getting food and I went upstairs to pack some clothes. I quickly grabbed my cell phone charger and my iPad. I didn't want to take too much with me so I packed what I wanted the most.

I listened to the door open and close once more and I felt Klaus move the side of my braid and let it sit on my back as he ran his nose down my neck while leaving kisses as well.

I closed my eyes as I sighed heavily as I enjoyed his light kisses and touches. "It's done, love," he said lightly and I nodded.

"Shall we go then?" I asked and he turned me around and kissed my lips.

"It's best if we do," Klaus added and I nodded. He took my luggage bag and I went downstairs. I hugged and kissed my mother and left the house. I was upset that I had to leave my mother alone but I needed to do this. I just couldn't stand being this way anymore and I didn't have the guts to tell her that I was a werewolf. If they couldn't have the guts to tell me who had the gene then I had the right to leave and find the only possible cure even if that meant I was turning myself into a hybrid.

We took my car back to a different hotel and we found Stefan in the hotel room waiting for us.

"Great, you're both back." Stefan said. "I went to the pub and I couldn't find anything."

"It's alright, mate, we already know where we have to look. We're going to Florida." Klaus informed Stefan.

"Florida?" He asked again.

I shook my head, "Yes, Ray Sutton will either be in Florida or Tennessee he'll know where the pack is." I explained.

"That's right, mate, and what's better is that we can leave today." Klaus replied and Stefan nodded.

"Great." Stefan replied. "I'll get everything ready." He said and left the bedroom. I took a seat on the middle of the bed and watched Klaus move. He took his cell phone and made some calls since apparently we were taking a flight to Florida. I sighed and lay down on the bed and took one of the many fluffy pillows on the bed and closed my eyes.

My body was still tired from last night and I felt like I didn't have any time to actually lie down and rest. As I slept my mind quickly drifted into one of my monthly dreams.

It was dark and the ground felt moist under my paws but it wasn't cold nor did it rain before. I looked around and saw another wolf sitting next to me looking at the moon and I looked up at the sky with them. The night was beautiful and the sun was just as amazing as ever before.

I never had quite taken an interest on the moon and the stars like I did that night but I got distracted as I could smell something delicious and I wanted to get a hold of it as soon as possible so I turned around an ran. I could hear the other wolf following me and before they could stop me I attacked three campers while the other wolf took on the other two campers.

Two woman and three males were camping that night and with out hesitation I killed them, I had done this before and in my werewolf form I didn't care about them I just wanted the hunt.

After we were done we ran off farther into the woods and found some animals but they weren't as fun as the humans. We continued to run into the woods but stopped when we listened to the birds chipping. Eventually we got tired and ran to a safe place where no one would find us. I fell to the ground and got comfortable and my eyes dozed off as I fell asleep in peace.

"Caroline," I heard from a distance.

I moved to the other side of the bed and heard a deep chuckle. "Caroline," he said once more and I growled.

"You are quite feisty, love." Klaus said chuckling.

"Huh?" I said tiredly.

"Nap over, we have to leave." Klaus said gently. I sighed angrily and got up. Klaus chuckled as he watched me and held my hand as he carried my bag and we left the hotel room. I yawned and rubbed my eyes with my free hand. I was exhausted but most of all I knew that I killed three people last night.

"I killed three guys last night." I stated softly.

Klaus turned to look at me more seriously, "How exactly do you remember? I've never met anyone before who could remember their kills from when they were transformed." Klaus asked.

"I have dreams about it later on. I remember going to the campsite with you and you killed two of them. I know that it was my idea to go over there because I could smell them." I continued.

"That's really interesting and do you feel remorse?" Klaus wondered as he looked me seriously.

"I don't usually do." I replied seriously.

"You don't?" He asked surprised with my response.

"No, I wanted to do it at that point and it's not the first time that I have a dream about killing people I'm actually surprised that I only killed three people." I replied lightly.

Klaus smirked and kissed my forehead. "You're just as vicious as I am." He murmured in my ear.

His hot breath made my body shiver as I could feel his smile touching my ear as well. He held my hand more tightly as we reached the car that was going to take us to the airport. I ignored Stefan because I was just too tired to even talk to him at the moment I still wanted to rest.

I laid my head on the window and watched the outside. It was nighttime and I was surprised Klaus let me sleep for so long. I looked down at my watch and read it's eight at night when I fell asleep in the morning. I checked my cell phone and read the messages that both Lauren and Michael had sent me.

_Please come back Caroline we can help with this. _

_You're going to regret leaving. It's our senior year. _

_You need to be with other people that can help you not a human. _

_You're going to regret leaving with Klaus he's going to hurt you. _

_There's no cure for being a wolf it's just something we have to live with. _

_You need to be with your friends Caroline, please come back home. _

_You're mother is okay with you leaving? _

_Please Caroline, come back home. _

I sighed at the nice message, if someone would even consider them being nice were from Michael and the typical rude ones from Lauren. I ignored Lauren's messages and only replied to Michael.

_I'm sorry I didn't get to say good-bye but this is some thing that I have to do. Eventually I'll come back and visit and I'll do my best to keep in contact but I care about Klaus just the same as you care about Lauren. Klaus would never hurt me, I know that he cares about me just as much as I care about him and I can't lose him. I hope you understand. Love, Caroline. _

I turned off my phone right after. I looked at the button for the windows and let the window fall down. I took the phone and threw it out the window both Stefan and Klaus watched me carefully as I put the window back up and looked away from the both of them.

I couldn't keep contact with them, they didn't understand. It's not like I was completely throwing away all means of communication. I still had both of their emails and their phone numbers saved on my email account but I just can't stand to read another awful text message from Lauren.

She never trusted Klaus and the relationship I had with him. The idea of two completely different kinds of species being together disgusted her and that's why she was dating Michael. Lauren was a very closed off girl when it comes to things like being in relationships with humans. She would probably freak out when she finds out that Klaus in fact is a hybrid.

I thought about the first time I met Klaus and how excited I was to tell Lauren the big news. I had never met a vampire either; at that point I didn't know that Klaus was an original but the moment that I told Lauren that I met a vampire she yelled at me for an hour. Explaining how werewolves can't be friends with vampires, that we were not supposed to get along and that I should never see the "sexy vampire" I met the night before.

As usual though I ignored Lauren. And that's why I never mentioned the vampire I met was actually Klaus and I let her believe that he was human. I always ignored Lauren it was our thing. She would yell and I would never listen and next day I saw Klaus again. After the first time I met Klaus I couldn't stop seeing him again, I learned easily that I couldn't expect Klaus to stay for a long time. He would come to visit and he'd leave as he pleased and I couldn't help but to accept that about him. It's what Klaus does. Lauren could never understand why I was all right with him leaving and not always knowing what he was up to but the problem was that I never actually told Lauren that I always knew what Klaus was doing.

I knew that Klaus was onto his brother Elijah and keeping the Petrova doppelganger to himself so that Klaus couldn't get to her and break the curse. I knew that Klaus was going to Mystic Falls to find Elijah and take his trusted witch to trick the people in Mystic Falls. I also knew that in order to break the curse people had to die. People always had to die and I accepted that Klaus did things dirty to get what he wanted and he couldn't be stopped.

He's Klaus, besides who could actually control a thousand year old hybrid, even though he tells me I'm the only person who can control him but I don't believe him.

I felt the car stopped and realized that we were actually at the airport. I sighed and got out of the car and carried my bag with clothes. Klaus lightly took my hand as we walked inside with Stefan behind us. We checked in and got our ticked and thankfully we had nothing that would have to be checked in as well since all of our bags counted as carry on.

* * *

It was morning when we arrived to Florida. I fell asleep on the flight but I felt a bit more refreshed than before. My body was still sore from the full moon but it was starting to go away slowly.

Klaus and Stefan had both been quiet but at the same time I was sleeping most of the time so I wasn't sure what they were planning in order to find Ray Sutton.

"So what's the plan?" I whispered to Klaus as we arrived to the hotel.

"Well you tell me, where do werewolves typically hang out during the day?" Klaus wondered. "Think like the pack."

"The bar or the woods with the other packs." I answered.

"Any where else?" Klaus asked.

"Most of them don't have jobs from what I heard Ray was always with the pack but I'm not sure since I never actually met him." I continued.

"Right, let's freshen up you're going to be our bait." Klaus said and I raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to be the new werewolf in town looking for the local pack." Klaus informed me. I nodded and opened up my bag and found some clothes to wear. I picked out black high waisted shorts and a pale white blouse. It was so hot in Florida that I wanted to kill myself at the moment.

I went in the bathroom and showered as fast as I could and got dressed. I curled my hair and did my makeup as well. "Love, I can't wait much longer," he said as he poked his head inside the bathroom but stayed as his eyes wondered down from my head all the way down to my legs.

He walked inside the bathroom and closed the door. "Isn't that a bit too short, sweetheart?" Klaus asked as he walked closer and touched the back of my thigh with one of his hands.

"I don't think so," I replied smiling. "It's hot down here." I continued as I finished my makeup.

"I reckon you're wrong." Klaus replied as he moved the tip of his finger up my thighs and reached the bottom of my shorts and his fingers moved to the inside and touched my bum cheeks.

I squirmed as he touched me and he chuckled lightly, "Yes, too short." He added while I shook my head in disagreement.

In less than a second he turned me around and carried me to the wall. My legs ended up wrapped around his body. His hands wrapped themselves around my body as I moved my hands to his neck. I watched his eyes grow dark before he leaned in and placed his lips on mine.

His tongue slipped inside my mouth forcefully and I let my fingers ruffled with his hair as he kissed me. I wrapped my hands in his hair, grabbing on tightly as he kissed me. I opened my mouth wider letting him taste me completely, letting my tongue plays with his and I tugged his hair in excitement. I never got tired of kissing the man I only cared about. I felt my lower body heat up as I groaned when his hand moved to my bum.

I let go off him first trying to get my air back. I want to continue but Klaus places me back down on the floor. I pout but I watch him smile brightly showing me the dimples that are meant only for me. I pull him back down closer to my lips and I kiss both of his dimples. He doesn't say nothing in return as he's used to me doing this small gesture of adoration but his the tip of his fingers touches my thighs once more. "Still too short but you do have marvelous legs." Klaus complemented as he kissed my lips once more.

"I think I'm ready," I whispered getting back to my normal breathing.

"That's more like it." Klaus smirked as he opened the bathroom door for me. I walked out of the bathroom and he followed behind me watching my legs move.

"Come on, mate," Klaus said to Stefan as we left the hotel.

We reached the nearest bar, as we got inside I looked around and realize the place was mostly empty and very dark.

"Do your thing, love," Klaus whispered as I walked away from both of the guys and I sat close to the bar by myself. Both Klaus and Stefan sat on the other side of the bar together pretending we didn't know each other.

I crossed my legs and felt my shorts rise and exposing more of my thighs. I thought about this a lot and what exactly I needed to say. While being a werewolf I learned most of the time werewolves can find each other very easily, even though I didn't have the most experience all I had to do was speak to someone drunk enough to tell me more about Ray Sutton.

I sighed and stayed calm and looked at my nails. I knew that I needed to stop biting them but I couldn't help it. Every time I got nervous over turning I always I attacked my nails and I needed to stop hurting myself.

Before I knew it someone was sitting next to me. "You smell amazing." The older man said to me.

When I moved my eyes I almost barfed when I saw man sitting next me to me. He was completely sweaty and dirty. He was wearing a white tank top that exposed his oversized belly as well. I tried to stop breathing so I wouldn't have to smell him but I couldn't do that.

"How about a drink?" He asked.

I smirked, "I would love one." I replied. He called over the bartender and ordered two beers.

I smiled as he gave me the beer bottle and I took a sip, "So tell me sweetheart what's a beautiful girl like you doing here?" He asked as he drank his beer.

"Actually," I began but I switched my thighs and the man quickly moved his eyes over to my legs and my upper thighs. "I'm interested in finding someone."

"Is that right?" The man asked. "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Caroline," I replied.

"That's a beautiful name, now tell me who are you looking for?" He said as he chugged his beer and put the bottle down and asked the bartender for another beer.

"Ray Sutton said he was coming over here to visit someone." I informed the older man.

He nodded and watched me curiously, "What's a pretty girl like you want to do with Ray?"

I looked at him in eyes, "Well the problem is, Ray and I were together in Connecticut and left me with out a word it was later that his friends told me that he was came down here."

"So you're Ray's girl?" He asked.

"More of a lover," I replied smiling.

"Oh Ray is one smart man getting you in the sack." He said as he licked his lips in an animalistic manner and I knew that this man was going to try to find a way to get me in his bed. When he reached for his beer I looked down and I could see him hardening inside his pants and I was disgusted. I looked at Klaus and his hands were balled into fits and I knew that he was itching to hurt this guy.

"So tell me something else sweetheart, you do know that Ray is an animal right?" He asked.

I nodded, "If you mean werewolf, yeah, I do, in fact, I am one too." I informed him.

"No wonder Ray is so into you. I'll tell you what, Ray was here but he doesn't stay in a place longer than a few months. Last we spoke he told me he was going to Memphis, Tennessee but I should warn you right now, he's going to be there with two other females and I do know for a fact that he's hooking up with one of them. He goes there every full moon, Ray was never the kind of man to be out in the woods during a full moon I suppose you both changed together." The older man informed me.

I smiled mischievously. "I'll tell you something Ray will pick me each time over any other woman in his life and I don't have a problem sharing as long as he can share me too." I said as I got up from seat and touched the old man face. "Until next time," I whispered in his ear before I walked away and left the bar.

I could hear him laughing from the inside saying, "That Ray is one lucky bastard."

I walked to the alley and in seconds both Stefan and Klaus were there with me while I smiled.

"Not so bad, huh?" I asked Klaus smiling.

"You my love are fantastic manipulator." Klaus replies as he pulls me to him and kisses my neck and lets me free as well.

"She's exactly like you but as a woman and a werewolf." Stefan states and I giggle.

"So Memphis then?" I ask.

"That's correct." Klaus said smiling and we leave the alley to get back to the hotel. I was excited, proud of myself for being able to find information with out the help of Klaus and Stefan.

I was even more thankful that Klaus didn't beat the guy up for flirting with me but that's what dirty old men do. While Klaus was in the hotel room buying new flight tickets I left the hotel and found a dinner to eat some food.

I was starving and I needed food in my stomach. Guessing that Stefan wanted some air was the reason that he came with me. I sat down on the booth and quickly skimmed the menu as I figured out what I was going to eat.

I felt like I could eat everything since I was so hungry. The waiter came over and asked for our order and Stefan ordered a drink. His eyes widen as he heard my order and I chuckled.

"A girl that can eat, that's my kind a girl," The tall waiter said, as he was about to walk away. I winked at him and smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" Stefan said lightly.

"Sure," I answered.

"Why Klaus?" He asked.

I turned my head to the side more seriously, "What do you mean?" I asked him in return.

"Why Klaus? Why would any woman want to be with a guy that enjoys the thrill of a kill and does things dirty and hurt the life of others?" Stefan asked.

I sighed, "You sound like my best friend or ex best friend since I left home. Except she believes Klaus is human because werewolves and vampires shouldn't be friends."

"Call me curious." Stefan said.

"Stefan, every one kills. I've killed, you've killed, I mean they call you the ripper. So what if Nik is a thousand year old hybrid that kills to get whatever he wants people do things a certain a way to get what they want. It was Nik who helped me understand who I was when I first realized I was a werewolf. I never understood any of it, I still don't understand much of it but I have to accept whom I am no matter how bad I don't want to but Nik, Nik is different. No one understands the ways he treats me when it's just us two." I explained.

"Why didn't he go after your pack?" Stefan asked.

"Because I wouldn't let him hurt the people who helped me when I needed them. I need to be around more werewolves and they taught me how to live this way. I can't betray the people that trust me to keep a secret. No matter what, they're my family they took me in when I didn't know who I had become, they showed me how to leave and you can't betray your family." I continued.

"But you're helping find another pack." Stefan added.

"I am." I said simply as I took a sip of my soda.

"But doesn't that mean that you're betraying the other werewolves?" Stefan continued.

I shrugged, "You might not understand it but I'd do anything to help the people I care about and I care about Nik and Nik isn't the only one wanting the make hybrids."

"You're interested in the hybrids?" Stefan asked seriously.

"I'm interested in becoming a hybrid." I said lightly and watched Stefan's reaction.

"I never expected a werewolves would want to become a hybrid, a part of Klaus' hybrid army." Stefan added.

I sighed, "I'm not a part of his army. I have my freewill and I won't let Nik control me. I don't want to become a hybrid because I want to be a part of Nik's army I want to change because I wont have to change every full moon." I replied.

"So why not let Klaus change you is his first successful hybrid?" Stefan asked.

I smirked, "I'm not stupid, I may be a young werewolf but I know that witches say one thing and do the opposite. I'm not a test bunny and if this thing were to go wrong I'm not going to be the one to die because of it. I might hate being a werewolf but I'm not going to kill myself even though I did try."

Stefan looked away and I watched him. I could easily tell that I stroke a nerve but I wasn't going to dig any deeper right now.

"We all have different goals and different loves. Just like I was told that you were a ripper with no emotions but I can easily tell that you don't kill for the thrill you kill because Nik tells you to and I know you don't want to be here, that you'd rather be somewhere else, with someone else." I added.

Stefan watched me but didn't say anything in return. "How much has Klaus told you?"

"Oh, Ripper, I know everything. No secrets, I know you were in love or still are in love with both Petrova doppelgangers. Katherine and Elena and I know that when you truly love someone you do anything to keep them save, just like you're traveling with Nik even though you don't want to, you only did it in order to save your brother." I replied.

The waiter came over with my food and Stefan didn't say anything back to me, instead he just drank his vodka while looking out the window as I ate my double bacon cheeseburger and cheese fries. After completely filling myself up, once I finished I paid the waiter and left with Stefan.

Once we got to the hotel I found Klaus lying on the bed reading something on his phone. "Welcome back," He said as we entered the bedroom.

The hotel bedroom was divided in two since there were two beds and so Klaus didn't have to get a separate room for Stefan. I walked over to Klaus' bed and took him by the hand making him sat down on the bed.

"Come on, I want to take you somewhere." I said seductively.

Klaus' eyes widen and he moved from the bed sitting up next to me. "All right." Klaus replied lightly and watched Stefan go to his corner. "I think it'd be a good break to find something to drink." Klaus added while I nodded agreeing with his statement.

I took his hand and pulled him off the bed and dragged him outside with me. Once we closed the door he stopped me, "What's the rush, love?" he asked.

I moved closer to his body and got on my tiptoes and got close to his ear, "Outside, now." I whispered.

He wrapped his hands around me tightly and in a matter of second we were outside by the alley by the hotel.

"Talk," he said firmly.

"Are you sure you should be trusting your ripper?" I asked seriously.

"Why do you say that, love?" Klaus asked as he took me farther away from the hotel building.

"For a man that's supposed to be listening to your orders because he owes you he sure asks a lot of question as to why I would willing agree to help you find werewolves but that's not the point the point is I pointed out the fact that Elena was dead and this isn't the first time I point it out and he squirms.

"He also asked why I didn't let you turn me into a hybrid first and I told him the same thing I told you, I don't want to be a test bunny because things go wrong which also made him squirm." I continued.

"What's your point Caroline?" Klaus asked.

"Are you sure to trust that the doppelganger is dead? Or that his brother isn't going to come looking for him? Do something stupid?" I asked.

"I have people watching his brother in case he's following us and I also killed the doppelganger." Klaus answered and I looked away for a second thinking. Something was off, I needed to figure out what was going on it Stefan's head.

"There's something off, Nik." I said gently, he watched me softly.

"Just keep watching him. I'm going to trust him for now until I know more of his intentions." Klaus continued.

"Drink then?" I asked while he chuckled in response.

We continued to walk together until we found a bar. "Find me someone delicious, love," Klaus whispered in my ear seductively making my body shiver as my hair rose. I giggled and looked around for a girl that I wouldn't mind for Klaus.

"You know, sooner or later I'll be doing the same thing for you." Klaus continued to whisper in my ear while I shock my body gently trying to concentrate.

We walked to the bar, as we sat down Klaus ordered a cosmopolitan for me, and then a whiskey for himself. I took the drink while I looked around the bar. "How about the brunette in the corner dancing alone?" I asked.

Klaus looked at the brunette standing by herself sipping her drink who was wearing very revealing clothing. I could tell she wanted to hook up with any man that would pay her any attention and the fact was that she was actually a very beautiful girl but she was selling herself short.

"Perfect," Klaus replied smirking, he stood up from his stool about to go over to the girl but before he left he leaned down to me and kissed me neck. He left me alone at the bar as he went after the brunette and took her outside. I finished my drink I put the glass down and looked around. "How about another one?" A voice from behind me asked.

I turned to find a very sexy man with bright green eyes and beautiful smile sit next to me. "No, thank you."

"Oh come on, you just got here why wouldn't you want another drink after that guy you came in with left with another girl?" He asked curiously.

I looked at him more seriously as I wanted to play with him a little bit, "What makes you better than him?" I asked.

He laughed to himself, "Everything, baby." He replied.

"You know," I began as I touched his face, "I really hate it when I man calls me baby. Every guy calls a girl they like baby, I like to feel different, I like to feel like I'm the most important or better yet I like to feel like I'm better than all those girls and calling me baby doesn't make me feel that way." I explained to him.

"I can call you something else if you'd like as long as you do one favor for me." He said smiling.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Getting on top of me and satisfy my dick." He replied seductively and I laughed at him.

"Way to be romantic, dude," I said shaking my head disappointingly as I stand wanting to get away from the creep next to me.

"Are you finished here, love?" I heard Klaus behind me ask.

I turned and smiled at him, as I could smell the blood on his breath. "Yeah, rather boring in here." I replied as Klaus took my hand while grinning at the other guy next to me.

"You're going leave with him after he left with another girl? You're going to regret it, baby." He said seriously.

I got closer to Klaus but before leaving I turned to look at the stranger, "There you go again with the word baby. I can't stand that word."

I began to walk away but I turned around noticing that Klaus was no longer next to me but instead was still talking to the guy I left in the bar. I watched the guy who was hitting on me leave and Klaus turned around smiling walking back to me. "I don't even want to know what you compelled him to do."

"Only to stabbed himself in the bathroom for hitting on you and telling you to ride his dick." He said smirking, satisfied with the fact he got payback with out having to hurt the guy himself.

I sighed and Klaus wrapped his arms around me as we left the bar. "You sure you got enough?" I asked.

"More than enough. I found another person outside." He replied and I nodded.

One we reached the hotel again we cuddled on the bed, "We leave in the morning." He added.

"Good night then," I said as I laid my head on his chest and he kissed my forehead.

* * *

**A/N: HEY everyone, happy weekend and happy Sunday. I hope you're all having a good time reading this chapter. I'm having fun editing these chapters and getting ideas on the rest of the story. How are you enjoying Caroline and Klaus' relationship? **

**Please, don't forget to review and follow. Most of all look me up on tumblr, tongue-tiedx and twitter, Xaimarys. **

**Until next time, I enjoy reading all of your comments. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I woke up feeling extra rejuvenated and to say the least I was excited that I managed to help Klaus with some information yesterday. I never had to get serious information for him before, most of the time when it came to getting a pack I never told him any information about my own and even though that angered him I shrugged it off because I knew he'd forget about and find another one.

Packs were never easy to find but things were much easier when you were a werewolf. I was always told that other werewolf could find each other easily and maybe in Memphis will find Ray quickly.

I knew that Klaus was a very impatient man and if he didn't get things to happen his way he would easily start ranges of kills at any moment.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Klaus whispered and I looked up as I was still lying on his chest.

"Morning." I murmured moving my body closer to his warmth.

"We have to leave in an hour." He informed me and I nodded. I sat up on the bed and stretched my body while yawning at the same time. I felt like I needed to take some time to actually do some yoga because of my stiff body.

Some girls from the pack used to tell me yoga does helps a lot of the stiffness whenever we changed a few days later. I rubbed my eyes trying to get up from the bed but instead Klaus grabbed my arm pulling me back down to the bed and landing right on top of him.

"Nik!" I exclaimed, pretending to be angry with a big smile on my face.

Klaus chuckled wrapping his arms around me tightly while laying on top of him. I giggled as he begins to tickle me. "Stop!" I say but Klaus ignores me as he moves his body to my ribs and continues to tickle me. My body tenses as he continues the torment and flips me under me. He stops dramatically once his lips on top of mine. My hands moved to his face as I hold him softly. His lips were soft against my own lips.

I place my hands on his chest, softly pulling him back stopping him but I smile. "Stefan is here." I whispered very softly while moving my head to look at Stefan's body on the bed next to us.

"I don't mind, love," He whispers in my ear moving to kiss the tip of my nose all in once while releasing me. I move from being under him, leaving the bedroom and getting towards the bathroom. I quickly shower and do my hair and make up. I prepared an outfit not knowing how the weather would be in Memphis but planes were always cold.

I pick out a pair of dark wash jeans, a white tank top with an oversized cardigan. I put hair spray on my curls to keep them together so my curls don't fall on the plane ride.

Once leaving the bathroom I went back towards the bedroom and found Stefan now awake taking the bags back to the car and Klaus sitting on the chair next to our bed as he read his bed. I found my flats, quickly put them on since I didn't feel like wearing heels at the moment. I wanted to be comfortable for the plane ride.

"Ready, love?" Klaus asked as he watched me getting finish getting ready while I nodded in response.

We left the hotel and checked out and took a cab to the airport. I yawned to myself and wondered if I could get a new cell phone sometime soon. I missed being able to play video games on them for entertainment.

Stefan hadn't said anything all morning and I was still suspicious about him lying about something going on in Mystic Falls I wasn't usually suspicious about people but when I had a hunch I always used to be correct.

I felt Klaus take my hand and I smiled as he held it tightly. This man was special to me and no one could understand how I felt about him but him but that's all I cared about. I wanted nothing more than to be with him even if I had to spend my entire life demonstrating to him how much I truly cared for him.

* * *

In Tennessee we had to drive out to Memphis since the airport was a few hours away. We had to find some people to talk to in order to find the girls living with Ray.

"I found them," Stefan said to us.

"Finally," I whispered since it had been all day and I was getting antsy. Apparently the two girls lived far out by themselves in the more country part of the town.

"Let's go out then, mate," Klaus said and we walked out to their house.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Do whatever it takes to get the information out of them." Klaus said simply. I nodded while looked up at him. "So compulsion?" I asked and he smiled those wicked dimples of his meant for me.

We ended up finding their house very far out in the nighttime and I was relieved we were finally going to get some real action. This whole day had been rather boring but I also knew that Klaus wanted to make Stefan kill in order to see his loyalty to him so they had been off killing people. I didn't particularly want part of that action so I stayed by myself looking for any information on where Ray's girls could be living.

"Rudy!" We heard a woman whistle and I smiled because I knew that we were finally close to their house.

"Come on! It's too hot to make me come looking for you." She yelled again.

"I'll go kill the dog," Stefan whispered and left in his vampire speed.

"Come with me and follow my lead, love," Klaus whispered as he took my hand and we continued to walk. The woman picked up a toy trying to find her dog when we reached her she turned around.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to scare you." Klaus and I smiled gently together.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, our car," Klaus began. "It ran out of gas a couple of miles back."

"Yeah, it feels like we've been walking forever, almost like it's been all day." I added tiredly. I wasn't really lying we had been walking all day and I wasn't a vampire who could use their speed and get to places much more quicker unlike Klaus and Stefan.

"Yours is the first house we come to so we were hoping we could use your phone?" Klaus wondered.

"Don't you both have cell phones?" she asked.

Klaus took his phone out of his pocket and showed it to her, "Yeah, battery died. Look I promise I'm not a serial killer I just want to use your phone."

The woman looked at us suspiciously and sighed heavily, "Sure."

"So, I can come in?" Klaus wondered.

"No, I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you." She continued.

Klaus annoyed sighed and looked at her, "I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting?"

"I'm from Florida." She replied with a slight attitude and I smiled because I knew that we had found our destination. Ray came out here with two women who were also from Florida.

"Well, that explains it," Klaus said as he ran to her and grabbed her throat and his eyes quickly dilated. "Now show me a little southern hospitality, sweet pea." The woman nods and lets us inside and I could smell the food and suddenly realized that I was actually hungry.

"I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning." A voice came from the kitchen.

Two girls, I thought, we found the place. The woman in the kitchen who was pouring food into a plate turns around and finds us all entering the kitchen. Klaus was holding the woman tightly while she had her arms wrapped around her body afraid, she was also covering her stomach but it was really hot inside so I guess I understood why she was barely wearing any clothes.

"What's going on?" The dark skinned woman asked as she stopped her cooking.

"Please, don't be alarmed. I was told Ray Sutton lives here." Klaus informed them.

"He's almost never here, he's on the road mostly." She replied to us.

"But he does have to come back." I added.

"That's right, once a month." Klaus replied and their eyes widened but they stayed quietly. I wondered if Ray was making them keep his secret. "That's what I thought, where is he now?" Klaus asked but they didn't reply to us.

"If I have to make you tell me it's going to be infinitely more painful for you." Klaus said tauntingly. The dark woman stared at him for a short second and she decided to run and leave the kitchen. I sighed and shook my head.

I knew that Stefan was going to be on the front door waiting to see if anyone would make an exit and he also had no choice because he wasn't invited in. I left the kitchen and started looking around the house to find any clues for Ray but instead I hear the woman yell as she found Stefan by the door.

Klaus turns still holding the first woman and smiles, "I love with when they run." Klaus walked up closer to her as the woman cried.

"He's in Tolly, It's near the border, a bar called Southern Comfort. Its on Highway 41." The darker woman answer hysterically.

"Thank you my love," Klaus replied as we all listened to what she said. I was thankful we were finally getting answers finding this guy was proving to be difficult and I was getting bored.

"Come on, Nik, I'm bored." I whined as I walked towards the girls and looked at my nails in boredom. Klaus chuckles smiling brightly, he turns and looks the woman he's been holding. I put my side of my body on the wall just watching his work. I don't know why but it actually turned me on a little when he was so mean and aggressive as he was about to kill or hurt someone. I sound a thousand percent twisted, just as twisted as Klaus when he enjoyed the thrilled when people fought for their life. I sort of wondered if I would be just as cruel as he was if I turned myself into a hybrid.

I watched Klaus touch the woman hair and gently move it to the side and I knew he was staring at her veins. "Now, may my friend come in?" He asked to the woman who was still crying hysterically.

"Yes," she cried. The door creaked as Stefan was finally allowed inside. Both women were terrified but I was actually excited to the see the ripper in action. I've been waiting to watch him attack someone for ages even though he wasn't the same ripper as before.

I watch Stefan enter the room slowly, I could feel the room get tense, and for a second I felt scared for my life but I smiled because I knew that I wasn't. "Kill this one quickly." Klaus said as he pushed the woman to Stefan.

"And make that one suffer," he added as he looked at the darker woman. "We'll be in the car. Come on, love," Klaus said as he looked at me and I frowned.

He chuckled and grabbed my hand and we left the house. "I wanted to watch the ripper it would take away the boredom." I said and Klaus continued to laugh.

"Thought you might want some alone time with me," Klaus asked as he stopped to look at me. I walked towards him wrapping my arms around his neck and relaxed my hands in his hair.

"Oh, I do, watching you kind of turned me on." I whispered in his ear and I could feel him smile as he kissed me. His lips moved to my neck leaving sweat kisses until he began to leave bites.

"Oh, Caroline, you will be the end of me," he whispered in returned as he started to suck on my neck. I pulled his hair, while my mouth opened letting a small moan.

Klaus smiled as he listened to the woman scream from the inside of their house and instead I kissed him again but this time on his cheek. "Ripper," I began and smiled, "I like." I said.

"You like the ripper more than me?" Klaus asked seriously.

I shook my head, "I would never, besides I like the bad original hybrid and I already told you I don't fully trust your ripper." I leaned in to kiss him once more and we walked away to the car.

We waited for Stefan who finished killing the woman and got to the car then leaving back to the hotel. Once we arrived I showered and we slept, well I was the only one who slept. Klaus never did sleep even when he wasn't on the edge looking for someone. Vampire never did sleep a lot but sometimes they actually did but Klaus was different, he was always too busy to sleep. Most of the time when we cuddle he just watched me sleep.

I smiled though because I was glad to have him with me every day like right now and I enjoyed having this much time with him even if there was always a goal in the end.

* * *

In the morning we got our things and set out to find the pub in that Ray hangs out at. I was a tired from the lack of sleep but I was ready to get this done with. I sighed and made some coffee that would help me stay awake.

I took my iPad with me and played video games while Klaus drove to the pub. We waited until nighttime to go inside the pub and I was excited because it was my turn to get some answers as the new girl in town.

I found a very short dress that Klaus had gotten for me months ago and put it on with black high heels. The dress was a deep color red that hugged my best features perfectly, my chest looked twice as big, my waist and bum were heighted and I wanted to make an entrance tonight.

"Oh well that's much shorter than your shorts." Klaus stated as I left the bathroom.

"That sounds like you have a conundrum since you were the one who bought it for me." I replied as I walked over to him where he was standing by the door. I put my hands on his chest and looked at him seductively and smiled.

"I must say if you didn't want anything to show, you shouldn't have gotten it." I whispered as I moved my hands up and down his chest, touched his neck and ran my hands through his hair as well.

"Caroline," Klaus murmured softly.

I continued to touch him ignoring his words. "If you keep doing that we will not get any work done."

I played with his hair for a few more seconds then moved my eyes from Klaus' lips to his eyes instead. "Oh, you said something? I was a little busy." I asked innocently.

Klaus sighed as his eyes were now dark and cloudy but I continued to smile. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from our bedroom. I giggled as he made us leave the hotel room as quickly as impossible using his vampire speed.

He looked at me once more while I continued to giggle as we walked to the car and left for the pub. We entered the pub at different times but before I went inside Klaus pulled me to the side, "You know what do, love?" he asked and I nodded.

"Of course," I said smiling confidently, I blew him a quick kiss and behind me entered Stefan as he started to compel every one in the pub.

I sat down at the bar and the bartender brought me a beer with out me even ordering one. I smiled at him as he chuckled and left to attend the rest of the guys at the bar.

I took at sip of my beer and looked around. Stefan was still compelling people in the pub while Klaus sat on the side of the pub where no one was paying attention to him. There weren't many girls in the pub and I could easily feel all the eyes on me as I crossed my legs slowly with out anyone getting a sneak preview of my goods.

To be honest everything I was doing I was doing it to tease Klaus from a far. I smiled as I watched him from across the bar and watched how easily I could distract him with my legs.

"What's up, Ray?" The bartender said as a man sat down next to me in the bar since it was the only stool left to sit at the bar. I looked at Ray who was a tall man with slightly long hair pulled back nicely and a beard. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and top of that a red flannel with jeans.

"Hey, Red, get me a beer." Ray said.

I turned to looked at him smiling, "Ray Sutton?" I asked him.

He looked at me and his eyes wondered from top to bottom but his eyes seem to wonder and linger when it came to my legs.

"You've got great legs but how do you know my name?" He asked.

I smirked, "I've been looking everywhere for you," I replied.

"Why so?" He asked.

I got closer to him and whispered in his ear, "I'm like you and I'm actually looking for your pack."

Ray alarmed looked at me shocked, "What do you know about that?" He asked.

"I am one." I said simply and nodded for Klaus to come. I watched his get up from his seat and sat next to Ray discreetly.

"I can't tell you where the pack is, how do I know that you're really a werewolf?" Ray asked.

"Oh, Ray I would never lie about this life." I continued and looked at Klaus.

"Ray, Ray, Ray, We've been looking every where for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. We met a young chap there who easily told Caroline you moved here to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women, which led me here, to you." Klaus explained.

"I think I'll be going." Ray says as he gets up.

I frowned, "Oh, don't leave now, Ray, the fun is just about to start." I said smiling brightly.

"Cheeky girl." Klaus said smirking at me. Klaus stopped Ray quickly, "Not so fast, mate, you only just got here. Now you're type are very hard to come by but with the help of another of your kind I found you much quicker."

Ray ignores both Klaus and I and walks away the other side but before he could leave Stefan stops him. "I wouldn't do that," Stefan said and pushes him back to Klaus.

"Vampires," Ray whispered. I watched them as I finished my beer my head was cooking up all sorts of idea trying to figure out what Klaus was actually going to do with him.

"Swiftly swift, Ray, yes my friend here is a vampire, he compelled everyone in the bar so don't look to them for any help." Klaus began he turned to look at me and Ray turned to me as well and I smiled, "As for the lovely Caroline, well she wasn't lying, mate, she is one like you. I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster, I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf."

Ray looked alarmed, "You what?"

"A hybrid, Ray, I'm both. You see I want to create more of me, now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray. I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?" Klaus asked Ray.

"You can't compel me, it won't work." Ray replied.

I look over at Stefan who starts to scratch his head and looks at Klaus. Klaus nodded in return and I watched as Stefan took a small black bag and I realized that it was a bag I had given Klaus months ago that contained wolfsbane.

Stefan turns over to the bartender, "Can you bring out the darts, please?" He asks and looks over to Ray. This was the ripper that I had been waiting for since the second Klaus told me he brought him with him from Mystic Falls.

"Tell you what, Ray, we're going to play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfsbane." Stefan tells Ray as he opens up the small bag and gets some of the wolfsbane from inside and crushes it with his fingers.

Klaus sits down on what used to be Ray's stool and holds his beer, "Oh, this is going to be fun, Ray." He replies smiling.

Stefan quickly takes a hold of Ray and pushes him to the wall and chains him to it in his vampire speed. "I'm quite impressed." I said and Klaus chuckles as we both watched Stefan.

After getting Ray chained to the wall he got over a glass with water and put the wolfsbane inside the glass as well and mixed it together until the water turned yellow. I looked at the glass with pure disgust. I thought about how Michael told me to drink wolfsbane before the transformation began, he said that it would diminish my strength but I didn't know how disgusting it would be.

After that one night I promised that I would never drink that again I would rather die. I watched Stefan do his magic. Stefan put the darts in the wolfsbane water and one at a time began to throw the darts at Ray.

"Painful." I whispered. Klaus turned around and smiled, "Exactly the same as vervain, love," Klaus replied.

"Still, painful and bloody. I don't mind the blood but wolfsbane? Just kill me instead." I added and Klaus chuckled.

"You're not the one getting hurt," he added and I asked the bartender for another drink. Ray continued to yell as Stefan continued to throw darts at him. "Ray, you could end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon."

"I can't," Ray replied as he's breathing quickened by the pain. Stefan got closer to Ray as he struggled to get out his chains but Ray's efforts were useless.

"I know, I know, you live by code and all that but see he's not going to let me stop until you tell me and I do whatever he says, so, that's the way it goes around here." Stefan continued.

I watched as a woman came over and leaned over to Klaus. "Hello, mister Klaus, I have some information for you. You told me to tell you if I saw anything. The guys spotted Damon at the farm house." She continued and I rolled my eyes.

Just like I told Klaus before there was something up with Stefan's brother and the people at Mystic Falls.

"Well thank you, Claudine, you just tell your friends to keep up the good work." Klaus informed them. Stefan stopped torturing Ray and came over to us at the bar once the woman left.

"My brother still in our trail?" Stefan asked.

"He's getting closer, I'm going to have to deal with it," Klaus answered as he left his seat and began to walk away but Stefan stopped him.

"No, no, let me handle it." Stefan replied.

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus wondered. I softly shook my head but didn't say anything.

"Cause you know I'll come back." Stefan said simply but seriously.

"Do I?" Klaus asked once more.

"You saved my brother's life, I'm at your service." Stefan replied. Once more I frowned this wasn't the ripper talking.

"Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured, aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" Klaus asked with a big smile as he pointed as Ray who was trying to catch his breath.

"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore." Stefan replied and walked away. I sighed heavily and I got up from my stool as I shook my head. Klaus turned to me and raised an eyebrow at me.

"My turn," I said smiling.

"Where do you think you're going, love?" He asked curiously as he watched my hands move.

"Let's change the game plan, let's play a game called good cop bad cop." I told Klaus as I walked towards him. "I'm the good cop," I whispered as I put my index finger on his cheeky dimples, "And you're the bad cop." I whispered in his ears.

"But as the good cop I have a small plan. Remember when you told me about how vampires can shut off their emotions?" I asked and Klaus nodded. "Well, your ripper hasn't turned off his emotions like you believe, he cares and he cares deeply and he'll come back because he owes you his brothers life but he's not into this like you want him too." I continued.

"And what do you propose we shall do, love?" he asked smirking trying to pick out my mind.

"Well thinking like the bad cop I'd make him suffer or think of pathetic little errands for him to do." I shrugged and Klaus laughed loudly. I turned around and went to the bar and asked the bartender for a wet towel. I walked over to Ray and began to wipe away the blood on his face.

"Why are you helping him if you're a werewolf? Every one will consider you a traitor to your own kind." Ray said and I shrugged as I continued to clean his face up.

"I like to think of it like I'm helping you all stop changing every full moon, since the sun and the moon curse turned out to be a lie." I said softly. "Didn't you wished you could change your body again and stop going through immense pain every month? I mean I'm a female and I go through twice as much pain twice a month and I'd only like to deal with one pain a month." I continued.

"Besides, it's not like you're going to be betraying your pack if you tell me, I am a werewolf too you know. You'd just be telling another one of your kind where I can go during every full moon." I finished.

I took out the darts from Ray's head and continued to wipe the blood away. "All you have to do is tell me where the pack is, Ray, don't you want to help them?" I asked.

"Besides, it's not like I'm going to kill them or something." I said gently. Ray continued to catch his breath and I finished cleaning his blood and sighed. "They're at the smoky mountains, they're always there." Ray informed me and I smiled.

"Oh, honey, you're too kind," I smirked and leaned towards his and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

I turned around and went back to Klaus smiling who was still sitting down watching me. He put his beer back at the bar and smiled at me wickedly. "You, my love, are one wonderful little good cop and I could use you more often." He said as he continued to smile and he put his hand out for me to take.

I took his hand and he lightly pulled to him and I sat on his lap and I wrapped my arms around him and put his hands around my waist. I smiled and looked at him, "What are you going to do now?" I asked curiously.

"It's time to go to the next process." Klaus smirked as he got up and I took his seat. Klaus moved and walked to Ray who was still chained to the wall and Klaus moved him on top of the pool table and chained him up on there.

"Ok, it's a three step process, Ray. This is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist." Klaus began to explain.

"I already told you where to find the pack. What more do you want from me?" Ray begged.

"Have you been listening to a word I've been telling or any word Caroline told you, Ray? I have great plans for you." Klaus continued as he took a sharp knife and cut his wrist and puts his wrist on Ray's mouth and makes him drink.

"You'll thank me for it later. There we go, at a boy!" Klaus said as he moved his wrist and I realized then that Stefan arrived back to the pub.

"What are you going to do now?" Ray asked.

"It's time for step two, Ray." Klaus said as he grabbed his neck and quickly cracks it and kills him and lets his head fall. Klaus looks up at Stefan. "You're back." Klaus states and I shake his head.

"Did you doubt me?" Stefan asked and I nodded. Klaus looked at me and gave me as serious look and I shrugged ignoring him.

"Not for a second, I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother, for your old life." Klaus said as Stefan walked to the bar and sat down. Klaus followed him as well.

"Nah, I don't care about anything anymore." Stefan replied.

"You put up a good show, Stefan. I almost believed you. Let's hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you? But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go." Klaus whispered in his ear and walked away. He looked at me and I shrugged once more. His doubt didn't happen until I planted it on his head because he was hoping to have his ripper back but Stefan wasn't a ripper until he shut his emotions.

"Time to go," I said as I got up from my stool and started to walk away.

"Stefan, take the body with you, we need it." Klaus said as he walked behind me. I turned around and winked at Klaus as he did as I told him.

Klaus quickly caught up with me and held my hand as we walked to the car and waited for Stefan. Eventually Stefan came back and brought back the dead body with him and put it in the truck. Stefan got inside of the car and Klaus began to drive.

I found my iPad again and began to play videos again and checked my email. I had a one from Michael that I sat aside to read for later. I noticed that Lauren hadn't sent an email either and I thought she might have given up on me and decide to wait until Klaus did something to me and I ran back to Connecticut apologizing. I knew that I was never going to apologize for leaving. I had to do what I had to do no matter how much she didn't like my decision for being with Klaus.

I didn't want to leave home with out her accepting my decision but staying would have meant I would have to accept never knowing when I would see Klaus again. I sighed as Klaus drove the car and we headed off to the Rocky Mountains.

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY MONDAY, here's the next chapter, I really hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Please do tell and let me know how you guys are enjoying it so far. I love reading all your reviews and everyone's follow make me really happy. **

**It saddens me a little because now that I edit the chapters I would have probably done a way better job in third person but it would take to long to edit everything to third and have to delete every thing I've already uploaded on here so I will continue this story as first. **

**But anyways, let me know how you like this different side of Caroline, a more dark and smarter Caroline a Caroline a little more like Klaus but still as bright and light as a lamp. **

**Good night to everyone, and have a lovely week chapter 7 should be up soon. I'm editing it this week. ;D **


End file.
